Rescuing the Stray
by stillfiguringitout
Summary: Bella is a the owner of an animal shelter and the Cullen's are willing to donate money. Edward wants to meet Bella first though. All human/ OCC.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Readers,

I've been a huge Twilight fan since forever ago and I have absorbed numerous twilight fan fic as well. This is my first story and I'm really excited because I finally gathered the courage to post it. I'm not going to ask for reviews just do it if you want to and I hope you enjoy this first chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it's character, or anything regarding Twilight.

Thanks!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Grants and Nerves

There was a wet sensation on her cheek and neck that jolted her from a comfortable sleep. When she stretched her arm to remove the slobbering animal from her bed, her furry friend pounced back and almost knocked over her nightstand.

She turned and glanced at the alarm clock, 6:15 am. There was still an hour before the buzzer would actually go off. She turned again, her attention caught by her four-legged friend. He was sitting waiting for her next move. Knowing resistance was futile she got up heading towards the kitchen, making sure Emmett was following her. The dog watched while his owner served him breakfast, wagging his tail patiently before digging in.

Her dog fed, and having started the coffee pot, she made her way to the shower. Growing up with environmentally friendly parents, her showers never ran longer than 15 minutes. "Gotta do our part," her mother always said.

She had a routine for everything, and the her time in the bathroom was no exception. Soak in the water for a minute, wash her hair, wash it again, clean her body, soak in the water and get out. She'd brush her teeth, put in her leave-in conditioner, comb her hair, dry her body, put on lotion, dress, eat, and start her day.

Her house lay on top of a small mound, her business lay just at the bottom of it, about half a mile from her home. She made her way down the dirt path with Emmett right behind her. Despite her best efforts she couldn't make the knot in her stomach disappear. Today would be one of those days where her routine would be skewed.

Her stress level would be high and the earlier than normal wake up call already put her a little on edge. She stopped at the end of the dirt path and tried to summon the courage to make it through the day. This wasn't for or about her. This is was about them. So she walked on.

There were 5 additional buildings on her property; one that housed the dogs, one where the cats stayed, the third one (and largest) for the occasional exotic or non-domesticated animals. Currently, it housed 3 chickens and a wounded rabbit she had stumbled across on one of her walks with the dogs. The fourth was a more like a shack where anything the animals needed was kept. Everything was kept there, their bowls, food, toys, leashes, cleaning supplies, and anything else the animals might need. They also kept supplies they sold to customers there. The last was an office where, Lauren, the receptionist/assistant worked.

She made her way to the shack, grabbing the dogs bowls and food hauling them to the first building. She went to the side of the building, hosed down the bowls, getting rid of any dust that may have gathered overnight. She placed them on the ground letting them dry before pouring the food in.

She walked back to the first building and opened the door noticing that only half of the dogs were awake and the other half began to stir with her presence. She had forgotten that Emmett had woken up early. She let them out, and seventeen tails made their way towards their bowls. Emmett trailed behind them waiting for his friends to finish before playtime began.

Back inside the canines home, she pushed back the curtains and opened the four windows letting in fresh air. She grabbed the dogs beds took each one outside to dust off before placing them back inside. Her arms were a little tired by the time she was done. The dogs were already roaming around so she washed off their bowls and took them back to the shack. She dragged their large water bowl filling it halfway, knowing it would last the dogs until noon. She grabbed the broom from the shack and swept the canines home before setting out the dog beds again.

The cats were all asleep so it was easy for her to place their bowls near the door of their home. She headed to the back of the feline home cleaning the litter box and throwing the trash away. Again, like she had done with the dogs, she pulled back the curtain and opened the windows letting in fresh air. She left the door open, like she had done with the dogs, but she knew it would be a while before she would see one out in the open.

As she was making her way to the last of the animals when she saw the tell-tale red Honda Civic pull up to the gate. There was no actual parking lot but in front of the office there was an open area where visitors and staff parked. Before Rosalie was fully outside of the car Emmett jumped on her and the beautiful blond happily accepted his wet kisses.

"Good morning!" Rosalie greeted the dog. Emmett in reply kept slobbering over her face.

"Good morning Bella," Rosalie yelled from a distance. Emmett finally settled down and returned to the rest of the canines.

"Good morning," Bella replied in a soft voice.

Rosalie made her way to the shack to gather the pain pills for the rabbit and the broom, noting that Bella was already carrying the chicken and rabbit feed. As Bella fed the animals, Rosalie swept around her opening the windows and giving the rabbit its medication. She returned to the shack grabbing the water container and water for the third building.

Rosalie had learned long ago that her boss was a woman of few words. Bella was sweet-nature d and kind to everyone, but rarely made the effort to strike up conversation. For the most part Bella worked in silence. Directing when necessary, but by now the staff knew what to do.

As the two women made their way towards the office. They saw Lauren and Taylor pulling in. Rosalie made herself comfortable on one of the chairs in the backroom. They waited for the remaining staff members to join them. Lauren and Taylor walked in the office, grabbing cups of coffee from the kitchen and settling down exchanging pleasantries and small talk. After a few minutes Angela walked in followed by Eric.

"The Port Angeles shelter is sending over 15 canines and 12 felines today. They should be here by 10 and the open adoption starts at 11. Taylor, Rosalie, please take care of the dogs. Eric, the cats please. Lauren and Angela set up, Jessica will help you later. She should be here by 10 as well. Jessica, and I will be doing rounds when the people come. Rosalie and Lauren please help the people and Jessica, Angela, and Eric answer any questions please. We should take the dogs for a walk right now so they aren't as excited and riled up later. Taylor, Rosalie do that first at least half an hour. I picked up the fresh laundered towels yesterday and they should be in the shack for their baths. " Bella stumbled and mumbled her words. Her voice soft and small, avoiding eye contact.

"Okay, Lauren?" Bella turned to her assistant.

"We got 60 confirmations, but of course some people don't show up so I'm thinking about 35-45. Plus we have road signs and posters all over the neighboring towns so there's a chance we can get 10 more from that. And lastly, the local news station should be here when we open and we could get an adoption or two from there," Lauren replied looking down at a paper in front of her.

"Rosalie, can you speak to the news?" Bella asked timidly.

"Do we know the ages of the animals we're getting from the shelters?" Eric asked.

"Lauren?" Bella directed the question at her assistant again.

"Half of the felines are kittens, but I wouldn't be able to tell you about the canines. It's almost Christmas and adoptions rise during the holidays. I'm sure they'll bring over puppies as well."

"Good, do you mind if I get choose a baby for my niece she's turning 7 and wants a puppy for Christmas?" The young man asked Bella, hoping he hadn't overstepped his boundaries.

"Sure. It will be safe with you."

The rest of the staff nodded their understanding. Adopting an animal was easy, no background checks were required, and while most people that were willing to pay to adopt an animal seemed kind, one never knew. Bella sometimes worried about the homes she was sending her animals to, especially if she had formed an attachment. She always prayed for the best.

"Questions?"

With no objections from her staff she thanked them all for coming in to work on a Saturday and let them go on with their day.

Eric followed Bella to the second building where most of the cats were awake and stretching. Their bowls had been emptied so she cleaned up the mess, Eric picked up Shadow, a young cat who had been dropped off by a man who'd almost run him over and carried him to the shower room on the right side of the feline home. She could hear the water running and the cat crying making his displeasure known. Bella picked up Kathy, an orange tabby named after Kathy Griffith. She struggled to cut the cats nails and handed her to Eric for her bath. In return, he handed over Shadow to Bella so that she could cut his nails.

Bella left Eric to finish the last cat when the Port Angeles animal shelter van arrived, early. She greeted the men who came to drop off the animals and called over Eric and to help bring them in to the right home.

"Have they been bathed and fed?" Bella asked.

"Bathed not that I'm aware of but they have been fed, here's there information. Do you need anything else?" The first man said.

"No, thank you."

Bella and the rest of the staff spent the next hour cleaning the dogs, and cats, leaving the young babies alone. Setting up the small enclosures so all the animals were on display. By the time the perspective parents arrived the staff was exhausted.

Rosalie spoke with the news reporter. Families arrived and began to look around. Bella tried her best to not bump into people. She'd let her staff handle them, while she cared for those who couldn't speak. As it was, adoption days were her most stressful days of the year. She talked more today than she did the rest of the year combined.

For the next four hours, Bella entertained the animals and fed them treats keeping them calm. Relaxing them, or at least trying to, creating a nice atmosphere for them instead of the hectic mess it actually was. By the time all the families left most of the animals had left with them.

"That's the last of them," Lauren said as a blue sedan drove away.

"Good, I'm starving," Taylor grunted, patting his stomach.

"Let's clean up so we can all eat," Rosalie added.

They split up the work. The animals that weren't adopted were returned to their homes. Food was laid out for them again to keep them entertained. The enclosures were put away, the help table was taken down, and the paperwork was filed. Bella was picking up whatever trash was left behind and picked up what the animals left behind as well.

It was almost five when everything was done. The animals were allowed to roam the premises again and Bella was happy that most had found a home.

The entire staff reconvened in the kitchen area inside the office enjoying the pizza that Bella had bought them for a job well done. She looked over the paperwork and the receipts Lauren had handed her. After everyone had finished she looked towards Lauren so that they may get the tally of the adoptions.

"We've managed to get 42 animals adopted today. So give yourselves a round of applause for that," Lauren began. She let the applause die down before starting again. "That being said we still are taking care of 3 chickens, a rabbit, 5 dogs, and 7 cats. All the babies were adopted and Eric will be taking care of that sweet little girl he's holding." Eric lifted the puppy in his arms a little.

"Bella wants to let the rabbit free. It was free before when she found it and it should return to its home in the woods. Does anyone have any objection?" There were none so she continued. "Good." Lauren finished and sat down next to Bella.

"Lauren call the shelters tomorrow," she stated. They needed to fill the now vacant spots.

She waited until everyone had to make a quick call.

"Hello Michael," she stated.

"Hello Isabella," The voice in the phone answered. " I still have you scheduled at 8, so please stop by then and bring the documents from tonight."

"I will," she stated.

"I'll see you soon." Michael replied.

"Okay." She ended the call wanting to get off the phone.

Bella played with the dogs for half an hour until Ben and James showed up for the night shifts. She bid them a good night and made her way home with Emmett.

She fed him his last bowl of the day and left him to shower before meeting Michael. It felt nice to wash the stress off her body. She almost considered staying home but knew she had to drop off the paperwork.

Bella dressed quickly knowing she was short on time. She ran to her red pick up and made the ten minute drive to her accountants office. Not surprisingly, he was already there. She knocked on the door softly, opening it when his voice gave her the confirmation.

"Welcome, Isabella. Please take a seat."

"Thank you."

"So another successful adoption," Michael prompted.

"Yes, the documents," Bella said, handing over the paperwork.

"Perfect. I'll deposit the money into your account tomorrow. The grant and donation money should be in by the end of January."

"Okay."

"I'll email Lauren. By the way I was going to email Lauren tomorrow, but I might as well tell you now. I've heard back from the Cullen Enterprise. They're willing to make $150,000 donation."

"Really!" Bella asked, not able to contain her enthusiasm.

"The head of their charity foundation contacted me. They have a few stipulations, Cullen Enterprise takes a different approach when it comes to charities," he stated.

"Yes?" she asked. Hoping it wouldn't be something extravagant.

"The head of HR at Cullen Enterprise wants to meet with you and take a tour of the grounds."

She was stumped. It wasn't abnormal for a donor to ask questions about the animal rescue she lead, but never had a donor sent someone to Forks to actually see the grounds, much less the head of anything.

"Okay."

"Great, I'll set it up and let Lauren know."

"Sure."

"I think we've covered everything. Just have Lauren email me the list of animals you've had at your rescue shelter this past year so I can include it in your taxes."

"I will."

Bella left the office feeling a little anxious. The donation from Cullen Enterprise would be incredibly beneficial. She knew that most people considered her odd, mousy even. Bella didn't tend to leave a memorable impression and it scared her to think that she may be the reason the rescue shelter lost a potential grant.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephanie Meyers does.

Thank you for reading. Again, I don't ask for reviews because I tend not to review so it would be a bit hypocritical. Please enjoy this second chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Research and Favors

Bella woke up to her alarm clock as was usual. Emmett was asleep at the foot of her bed and today was going to be less stressful than yesterday. It was Sunday, which meant only Angela and Jessica would be in today. She knew they would leave her alone and would not need much guidance. That's why she had hired them, and they seemed capable and sure of themselves. There was no nervous edge to her today. There would be no extra bodies or cameras. Just her rescues. Excited about her day, Bella rushed through her morning and walked down the dirt path with Emmett at her side.

As was usual, Angela was already in the office by the time Bella arrived. The women greeted each other and went about their work. Jessica pulled in just as Bella made her way to the dogs. Together they cleaned the shelter; while Jessica laundered the canines beds, Bella vacuumed the carpet in the feline home.

Just before noon, the women had managed to get the entire shelter clean. The only thing left unattended was the grass area. Bella gathered the dogs and started the 2 mile trek through the woods leaving behind Jessica to attend the grass.

This was her favorite time. It may rarely have been sunny, but it usually wasn't too chilly for her walks. The dogs enjoyed them and were exhausted by the time they made it back to the shelter. This trip was the reason she bought the lands. No one would be allowed here without permission and by now the people in the area knew this was a shelter and kept their distance.

Bella looked around at her companions. She had noticed the two new additions the Port Angeles shelter had dropped off but hadn't spent any time with them. They hadn't been adopted and would probably be staying until the round of adoptions. They needed names. She rarely named the animals; she hadn't even named her own.

"Rosalie can choose your names. You'll like them. She's really good at it." She told the small brown Chihuahua.

There was a clearing halfway through their journey where a small field was hidden from view. It was covered in knee high grass and wild flowers were abundant. Bella laid down staring at the cloudy sky while the dogs took a short break. Every now and then one of the furry animals would approach her and lap at her face or another body part before rejoining the pack. Emmett was the only one who lay down beside her and seemed content to just relax next to her.

It was getting late, Bella didn't want to be rude and have the girls wait for lunch so she hurried back to the office. She laid out a few treats for the dogs and noticed Jessica was doing the same for other animals.

"Everything okay?" Bella asked Jessica. Anytime she was away, even for an hour, that weren't in her immediate care.

"Great. Lunch time boss?" Jessica asked.

"Yes."

"Angela wants Chinese, do you want anything specific?"

"No."

Jessica walked inside the office leaving Bella to tend the animals. She checked on the chickens and gave a rabbit the his second pill of the day. The cats were lounging around in their sleep area, Bubbles was the only cat outside stalking a poor bird. When the last of the dogs left the feeding area, she picked up a couple of balls and started throwing them in different directions for the dogs to catch. They were already tired from the walk and Bella hoped a little more exercise would help them take a nap a little faster.

Sure enough, just like she hoped, a few of the dogs started to lay down and lounge around in the grass area. She noticed a car parking next to the office and saw a young woman emerge two seconds later carrying take out boxes. Jessica and Angela came out of the office approaching the young lady paying her for the food and services before walking back in.

Bella cleaned herself off in the office bathroom and joined the girls in the kitchen. The television was on and the women were watching a detective show. They were oohing and ahhing over the latest developments speculating about upcoming events.

"Bella, Michael emailed and said he'd like you to call him whenever you have time." Angela addressed the quiet women to her right in between a commercial break.

"Thank you." Bella excused herself and walked out of the office. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed his number.

"Isabella, it's good to hear from you again. I take it Angela reiterated my message?" Michael spoke swiftly which Bella took as a sign he was busy.

She didn't want to take up too much of his time. "Yes."

"I heard back from Cullen enterprise," he started again quickly. "It seems that Carlisle Cullen's son will be traveling to Seattle for business and wants to stop by and meet you."

"Carlisle Cullen? His son?" Bella knew very little about the Cullen Enterprise. It was Lauren who had applied for their benefits grant and had let Bella know afterwards. The only thing Lauren had told her was that the Cullen's donated money to several foundations every year and were looking to take in a new cause.

"I don't want to be rude and I'm short with time. I'll email you everything you need to know tonight so you can look over it. But the important thing is, is Edward coming instead of the head of HR. Apparently, they really look into the organizations they contribute to so be prepared for an in-depth interview from him. He's supposed to arrive in Seattle tomorrow, but won't be able to meet with you until the weekend. His assistant set up a meeting with you on Saturday at 10 in the morning. Does that work for you?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll confirm with them and everything should be great. Call or email if you have any questions."

He hung up them clearly wanting to get off the line. Tax season was coming up so he was probably really busy.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur. With fewer animals on the premises things ran smoother for the three women. It wasn't much later that Jessica and Angela left, while Victoria and James arrived for the night shift.

By the time Bella reached home she was exhausted from the days work. She showered quickly feeling her muscles unwind and her body relax, but left the water 15 minutes later. She fed Emmett his supper and turned to her desk to open up her laptop. With any luck, Michael would have already sent over the information she needed.

Bella got comfortable on her bed and brought the laptop close to her knowing she would be too tired to leave her desk if she stayed there. After signing in to her email, Bella noted that he had already sent her the information. She opened the attachments and was surprised by how much information he had actually sent her.

She read over the files carefully and after each new tidbit of information she learned her nerves grew. Carlisle Cullen married to Esme Cullen had two children Edward and Alice Cullen. Edward served as the current CEO of Cullen Enterprise and both his parents were on the board and owned over 50 percent of the company shares. They had three different offices in New York, Chicago, and Seattle. They had several different ventures. Owning several different business and were huge public figures in New York. Carlilse Cullen's father had began a simple business venture that turned into an enterprise now worth a lot more.

They donated over a million dollars to charity every year. There was an interview process for each organization and an extensive look into all the employees. Michael's research had alluded to previous wrong doings from one of the organizations the Cullen's had been funding. Since then it seemed they became proactive and really tried to understand the organizations and its employees, as well as the individuals that benefited from their charity.

Bella understood this. While the potential of being placed under a microscope intimidated her she was able to understand the reasons behind the sentiment. She did the same thing. Before hiring anyone she made thorough background checks on all her employees. Her father may not have been the chief of police in Forks anymore, but she still had friends at the police station that were willing to help her out.

She continued to read and learned that the Cullen's were known to send representatives from time to time to any of the charity centers they were involved with. There were pictures of the family at several charity benefits and several magazine articles. The father was a blond, blue-eyed handsome gentleman. His wife was a brunette with brown eyes. The daughter was a combination of both, she had her mothers hair and fathers eyes. It was the son that baffled her. His mahogany hair and emerald eyes confused her. She thought on it for a second but chalked it up to recessive genes because he was as beautiful as the rest of his family.

The Cullen's appeared to be a well respected family and revered. Although that could be Michael trying to create a bias. He hadn't sent her any negative press regarding the family. Either they really were the well rounded family from the articles or they were incredible actors.

They were willing to donate so much money to the rescue shelter and with a substantial amount of good luck Bella would not embarrass herself during Edward Cullen's visit. The money would allow her to give back to the community. She was blessed enough to continue doing what she loved and had been raised to share with those who needed the most.

Bella closed her laptop not wanting to further aggravate her nerves. She turned off her lights, called Emmett to the bed and went to sleep. Unfortunately, any attempt for a good nights sleep were squashed quickly. She tossed and turned throughout the night barely managing to get some rest. Even Emmett had grown tired of her movements and abandoned his place at the foot of her bed to sleep in his which was located near her bedroom door.

It seemed to Bella that only an hour later her alarm went off alerting her to a new day. She grudgingly went about her day, not fully aware and awake. Emmett wasn't in better condition and Bella knew that he would sneak off to nap when she wasn't looking. She couldn't blame him though. It was her fault they had gotten little sleep. Normally when any of the benefactors wanted an update on the shelter they would have an assistant look into it. Either Lauren or Rosalie would take care of it. Bella rarely had to interact with any of them. Any social functions she was invited to, it was Rosalie who made an appearance. If the information Michael had sent her was correct, Edward Cullen would want to speak to her not Rosalie.

Bella had been so caught up in her inner monologue she hadn't realized how late she had arrived at the shelter. Rosalie, Eric, Taylor, Jessica, and Lauren were already there and working. They all noted her late arrival but didn't comment. Bella was known to be punctual she didn't like to keep anyone waiting, another lesson given to her by her mother. Tardiness was perceived as a lack of respect towards the offended party.

She went through the motions of her daily Monday routine without a second thought. Only stopping when Rosalie announced it was lunch time. Bella cleaned herself off and joined the rest of her staff in the kitchen. There were a few conversations here and there but most of them were entertained by the television screen. As the kitchen began to get cleared out Lauren called Bella over to her desk.

"Bella, Michael called. He confirmed your meeting with Edward Cullen for Saturday at 10."

"Okay. " Bella answered in a small voice.

"Also, Seattle wants to send us 20 animals, Port Angeles and Port Newmark want to send us a combined 35. We will have 22 canines, varying in ages, a few puppies, and the rest feline, with a few kittens as well."

"How soon will they arrive?"

"They should be here by Sunday, I gave the shelters the okay before letting you know. I assumed you wouldn't have a problem with it. Their paperwork should arrive either tomorrow or Wednesday. Based on their needs I'll make an inventory list of everything we'll need."

"Thank you. Call Emmett, please."

"I'll call him right now."

"Okay."

Bella walked out of the office and headed towards the second building in search of Rosalie hoping to get her to agree to a favor. Rosalie was brushing Nigel's hair when Bella stepped into the room.

"Rosalie, can we talk for a second?"

"What do you need Bella?" The blond woman asked in a gentle voice. She knew her boss and suspected something was troubling her when she was late to work.

"We have a...a potential benefactor coming to visit this um, this Saturday and I..I...I was wondering if you could come in and show him around?" Bella mumbled her request.

"Of course sweetie. Who is it?"

"Edward Cullen from Cullen Enterprise."

"I'll be here, don't worry."

Bella thanked the woman and felt better about the situation than she had last night. By the time Ben and Seth arrived for the night shift her attitude had lifted and Emmett was once again wagging his tail during the trip home. Both dog and owner slept better that night than they had the previous one.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Everything Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

So here's the latest chapter. Edward finally makes an appearance. And I hope ya'll enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Q & A

Bella was frantically beating the dogs beds on the side of the building dusting them off. It was almost 10 and Edward Cullen was expected any minute. She had tried not dwell on the impending arrival all week and for the most part had succeeded. At night though, when she was all alone, it was a different story.

As a young girl, Bella had taken to silence as a means of preservation. She had coped with her surroundings by creating a barrier between her and the rest of the world. It worked, for a while. As she grew older she realized silence wasn't the a possibility anymore. Especially in her line of work. She needed to be able to communicate with others to help the animals in her care.

Bella would do almost anything for her rescues. Which is why she had taken to practicing conversations in her mirror. It was a technique she used before talking to potential benefactors. She would ask herself potential questions and rehearse answers as well.

Just as she was finishing airing out the last of the dog beds, Bella saw a flash in the corner of her eye. She looked up and noticed a silver car pulling in. Rosalie was at her side before she even had to say a word.

"Don't worry Bella, I'll show him around and then bring him into your office. Just head on inside and get everything ready."

As Bella made her way towards her office, Rosalie ran up to the parked car. The first thing Rosalie noticed was that he was dressed in a business suit and she frowned.

"Hello, you must be Mr. Edward Cullen," Rosalie extended her hand which the man before her quickly took.

"Which would make you Ms. Isabella Swan," the man countered.

"Unfortunately, Bella can't join us just yet. She asked me to give you a tour of the grounds while she finished up. I'm Rosalie McCarty."

"Pleased to meet you Ms. McCarty."

"It's Mrs. actually, but call me Rosalie, we're not to formal around here."

"Then feel free to call me Edward."

"Edward, did you happen to bring a set of extra clothes?"

"No, I didn't," he looked down at this attire. "Should I have planned on an overnight stay?" Edward quipped.

"Of course not, but you did know you were coming to an open shelter right?"

"I'm going to get dirty aren't I?"

"Probably, don't worry there's a bathroom in the office you can clean up in afterward."

"Duly noted. Now, how about that tour?"

"Sure, well to start there are three sections to the shelter. The left side, where we currently are, is the actual shelter. The right side," she pointed in the direction of the trees, "is the second section. There's nothing but forest there. That's where we take the dogs for walk." She began walking towards the first building of the shelter. "The last part is behind the shelter and that would be Bella's home."

Edward spotted the home at the top of a small hill. Only the roof was visible from his vantage point but he was already impressed. He hadn't imagined the shelter would be so big and he told Rosalie as much.

"Bella, wanted the area to be huge. Its a 25 acre shelter with the forest taking up the most space."

"What about the actual shelter how is it divided?" Edward asked.

"We'll we have three actual animal houses. The first is for the dogs, the second for the cats, and the last one is where we keep the rest of the animals. The occasional snake, duck, and wounded forest animals."

"What's the wildest animal you have kept in there?"

"A warthog. Someone had abandoned him at the gate of our shelter."

"So no giraffes or tigers." Edward joked.

Rosalie gave a short chuckle before responding, "No, nothing like that. We're in Forks, not to many people with tigers around here."

"Can I see the inside of the animals homes?"

"Follow me." She took him inside the dogs home and began to list the important aspects of the room. "As you can see, the left side is their sleeping area. To the right just through the door is the shower room. And in the back we have the grooming area."

"The design of this place is really exact. Who came up with the architecture?"

"Bella did, she wanted a high functioning space. Everything is more efficient this way."

"How many animals does each house hold?"

"40," Rosalie replied. "We can fit 50, but we house 40 comfortably. Same goes for the cat room. The only one that's different is the last room. It's usually only occupied a few times a year. Right now we have chickens and a rabbit."

"Where are the dogs now?"

"Outside. The doors are always open here. As you can tell by the open room, we don't like to cage the animals. The only time these doors close is at night."

"It must be a lot of work. How many people are here on an average day?"

"It depends weekdays there's 6, weekends there are 3. Of course there are two guards to keep watch every night."

"Then how many people does Ms. Swan employ?"

"10 including the night guards."

"Why the guards? This place seems relatively isolated." Edward looked around as if looking for potential danger.

"Most shelters have guards, this one is no different. Come, let me show you the cat room."

Rosalie explained that the cat room followed the same layout as the previous room but noted a few changes.

"The biggest changes you can note are the carpet and the litter area. Any questions?"

"How many animals are here now?"

"We only have 16 right now. There was an adoption drive last week so most of the animals we were housing are now with new families. We are however, expecting more by next week. We'll be at full capacity then."

"Does the shelter rely on the adoption drives, or do people come here to adopt throughout the year?"

"We have people visit throughout the year. We train all our animals and my husband Emmett makes sure their up to date with all the necessary vaccines. When you have families looking to add a new member and little time on their to train them they come to us. They're all set to join the family without too much of a hassle. It's why we have become a popular place for parents looking to get their children a dog. By the time the adoption drives come around half of our animals are gone."

Rosalie went on to explain how they held four adoption drives a year, their connections with other shelters and how they took in animals who'd otherwise have to be put down. She informed Edward that all the animals were trained here by Jessica and Tyler. How Emmett, Rosalie's husband and the only vet in Forks, cared for and made sure the animals were healthy.

They quickly stopped by the last animal room where Edward was able to hold a chicken for the first time in his life. He smiled wide proud of his accomplishment.

"You've met most of the cats by now. Would you like to meet the dogs?"

"Absolutely. I've always wanted a dog and who knows I may even leave with one today. "

They made their way to the clearing behind the dogs home, where they canines were currently being entertained by Jessica. Before introductions could be made, Emmett pounced on Rosalie licking her hand before turning his attention to Edward. The unsuspecting man was quickly covered in saliva and his suit was had been dirtied. Like Rosalie had promised.

Edward laughed as the dog continued his assault. He scratched the animal behind the ears in an attempt to calm him down just a bit. It seemed to cause the opposite reaction because Emmett and the dog only became more excited.

"Emmett that's enough," Rosalie told the dog.

"Your dogs name is Emmett, like your husband?" Edward asked in between laughter.

"Yes, it is. But Emmett actually belongs to Bella," Rosalie added. "Jessica, please meet Edward, Edward this is Jessica one of our dog trainers and animal handlers." They shook hands and exchanged greetings.

"I've asked Rosalie already, but are you ever overwhelmed working with so many animals?"

"No, Bella's done an amazing job with this shelter. She's figured a routine so the chores around here don't become overwhelming. And having an open shelter also helps out the staff. The dogs aren't caged in like those in the city shelters. They're allowed to roam and exercise. It gets them tired and they become much more complacent. And we also begin to train the dogs when they arrive. The cats are much more independent so they only need one handler for the most part," Jessica replied. "If it ever got to much, we'd only have to tell Bella and she'd bring someone else in to help out." Rosalie nodded her head validating Jessica's words.

"Well, now that you've been thoroughly welcomed by Emmett, how about we visit Bella at her office."

Edward nodded his consent and followed Rosalie towards the office failing to see the woman send a text message to her boss. She wanted Bella to have a minute to prepare and put herself together. On occasion, only when necessary, Rosalie had seen Bella speak quietly but confidently, somewhat rehearsed, if it was beneficial to the wards they cared for.

She was used to the handful of sentences Bella spoke during the day. And despite her protests, Rosalie had never seen the young woman stand up for herself. Whenever Bella stepped foot into town there were murmurs and stares and while Rosalie would defend her when they occurred in her presence she had never seen Bella do it herself. She'd never seen Bella utter a word in her defense, but when it came to the animals she protected, she would overcome her fears. It was one of the qualities Rosalie admired about Bella and why she had left Emmett's office to work for the young woman.

Rosalie ushered Edward into the office, quickly introducing him to Angela, before knocking on Bella's door. She heard Bella's quiet voice telling her to enter. Bella rose from her seat and moved to greet Edward and Rosalie.

"Bella, this is Edward Cullen. Edward _this _is Isabella Swan," the blond remarked reminding Edward of his earlier mistake.

"It's nice to finally meet you Mr. Cullen," Bella greeted.

"Please, it's Edward. And like wise Ms. Swan," Edward returned.

Bella wasn't sure what Edward had expected her to look like but his eyes widened taking in her frame. She was small; small frame and small height. Long brown locks framed her face, eyes large and brown and very forthcoming. She had counted herself as pretty, but under Edward's piercing stare she wasn't so sure. It was probably her nerves she reasoned. As much as Bella tried not to fidget it seemed impossible and his reassuring smile let her know that he had noticed her nervous ticks. Her voice was calm and soft making him take a step forward. With shaky hands she extended her arm as a greeting.

Bella was surprised to find that he was much more handsome in person than in picture. She continued to stare into his eye's and he didn't seemed to mind. In fact, his eye's hadn't left her face. Her head lowered a bit, her shoulders hunched, but she maintained never lowered her eyes. It took her a few seconds to realize she hadn't responded or removed her hand from his. She blushed profusely and brought her arm to her side immediately before saying anything else.

"Than call me Bella, only my parents ever used my given name."

"Bella it is," Edwards grin only seemed to grow.

"Please, have a seat," she addressed Edward. "Rosalie, thank you." Bella showed her out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Bella took her seat behind the desk again, "I have to apologize for not being able to show you the grounds Mr. Cullen-"

"Edward," he corrected.

"Edward," Bella corrected herself. "I've been caught up in here all day."

"Nothing to worry about. Rosalie did an excellent job."

"I'm glad to hear it. Did you enjoy the tour?" Bella asked, curious about his response.

"I did. You've done an amazing job here. I didn't know what I was expecting coming here but I'm impressed," Edward noted the way her eyes lit up at his response.

"Thank you. We work really hard to make sure all the animals are happy."

"Yours seems to be."

"You met Emmett?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes, I almost adopted him too," he laughed and smiled just as wide as Bella was.

"That seems to happen often with Emmett," she joked.

Edward wasn't quite as intimidating as she had imagined him to be. She had been expecting someone much older, maybe in his 50's, but Edward couldn't have been more than 30. He had an easy manner and had made himself comfortable in her office immediately. He was not a stuffy CEO prodding about her business. There seemed to be something genuine about him, there was no sense of pretense with the man.

Maybe she could get through this meeting intact. Her shoulders had relaxed and his voice was soothing and not threatening, traits that helped put her at ease. God knows she'd had enough of her nerves. She had been coupe up in her office with nothing but her crazy thoughts. It was a nice turn of events to realize that Edward Cullen was not as intimidating as she once thought.

With her resolve intact, Bella gathered the courage to have an open and honestly conversation with Edward. She hoped that by the end he would potentially agree to make the donation. Thus allowing her to help many more animals.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all,

First, thanks to all the reader, people who've reviewed, alerted, etc. Secondly, I'm sorry this is late. I try to update on Monday's, or Tuesday's because I write during the weekend. This is so late in the week because it's tax season and I'm working a lot of hours. That means more money for me, but no social life. I'll try to update in the beginning of the week but it might not happen. I will update at least once a week though. So look forward to that. Lastly, I didn't have time to edit this chapter so I apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything related to Twilight, Stephanie Meyers owns that.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Conversations and Towns

Edward Cullen knew when he was being lied to. He was used to it in fact. Women lied to him to get into his bed and wallet. Men lied to get ahead. His father had jokingly called it his super power. Edward just believed it be a trait he picked up after dealing with so many pernishes people. His uncanny ability to be able to read people so well had limited his circle of friends but it also created a strong sense of family. It was also this ability the reason why he thought he should be the one to visit Forks Animal Rescue Shelter. It didn't hurt that he liked being involved with the various charity organizations his family supported. Edward had also promised his mom a new addition to the family. He had meant a dog or a cat when he had been joking with his mother, now he wasn't sure.

Bella Swan was something different. A woman that was an urban legend in the city. Beautiful, sweet, smart, caring, honest, and she did not lack intergrity. He had noticed her fidgeting hands, her anxious stance, and had tried to reassure the woman with a smile. It wasn't until he had brought up her dog, that her enitre demeanor changed. He saw the determination in her eye and while her voice remained soft there was an edge to it.

Edward had spent the last couple of hours going over the shelters financial records, employee history, and animal rescue files with Bella. She explained everything in a calm, sweet manner and politely answered his questions. Her nerves seemed to have disappeared, the only tell she had was her habitual lip biting. On anyone else he would have found it annoying, on Bella he couldn't help but to think it was endering and wish he was the one biting her lip.

"Lunch break ya'll," Rosalie had interrupted them with promises of burgers and fries.

Edward was surprised at the late hour. He hadn't noticed he had spent so much time here. Normally, he'd spend an hour or two going through the history and paperwork of a non-profit before committing. He could usually tell within the first half hour whether he would support the cause or not. Edward had discovered that while a cause may have been worthy sometimes the people who ran these organizations weren't. It was a shame. It was the reason why he was thorough in his examintation of the shelter. Constantly asking the shelter staff questions. It had been his previous experience that staff, when treated badly, would jump the gun to point fingers and badmouth employers. The women here though, seemed fiercly protective of Bella Swan, something that pleased him immensly. Bella herself, had been very forthcoming and Edward knew his family would be more than happy to donate to the shelter.

Edward offered his hand to Bella and escorted her into the kitchen area. The other women were already there seemingly enjoying their meals. Rosalie handed them both a burger and fries and they took a seat at the table.

"Thank you, Rosalie," Bella said.

"No problem, Edward we didn't know what you liked so we got you the works," Rosalie stated.

"As long as it's greasy and there's ketchup, I'm good with anything," Edward said, taking a big bite of his burger. He turned to Bella and winked, enjoying the blush that crept up her cheeks.

"Here you go," Rosalie handed him the ketchup bottle she retreived from the office fridge.

"Thanks, where are these from. They're amazing," Edward was already halfway through his burger.

"The local diner, they have amazing food."

"I'll be sure to stop by before I leave."

"Bella's going into town today, she could show you around," it was almost comical to Edward, how large Bella's eyes opened. However, he didn't want to push her.

"If that's fine with Bella..." Edward's gaze caught hers. They were doing it again. Staring and not saying anything.

"Sure," He heard Bella say, before she broke their gaze and looked down at her food.

The smile that took over Edwards face wasn't missed by the other three ladies in the kitchen. Rosalie, herself, wore a knowing smile. Always the one for subtlitiy, Rosalie finished her meal, cleaned the kitchen, and rushed the other two girls.

Edward wordlessly accompanied Bella back to her office. He watched as she retrieved a legal pad from her desk and grabbed her keys. The large red truck she jumped into was a surprise to Edward. He hadn't pictured her to be the owner of such a large vehicle.

Bella was quiet on the car ride into town and Edward was content with just watching her as she manuevered through the road. The radio wasn't on, the windows were down, and the only noise around them was the soft whipping of the wind through the trees. Edward had to admit the area was beautiful. Everything was green. The antithesis of the city. There was no excessive traffic, blaring noises, or congested streets.

The truck came to a stop in front of store that read, Pet's Plus, in bright blue letters. Bella jumped out, rushing inside the store, not waiting for Edward. He followed her in keeping a short distance letting her move throughout the store comfortably. Edward noticed the curious glances that trailed them. He wasn't uncomfortable under scrutiny however, he questioned whether anyone knew him here. It was then he turned to Bella. Her shoulders were tense, back hunched, eyes cast down, and she seemed to be inhaling and exhaling in slow steady breathes trying to calm down. Without a second thought, he pulled her into his chest. So the stares were for her.

"What do you need to get?" Edward asked, not caring that he'd just met the woman. He just wanted her to stop squirming under all the stares.

"A lot of things. We're going to be here for a while."

"Then let's see that list so we can go through it quickly."

There was obviously a story there, but Edward didn't want to push. He'd find out. All he wanted now was to take care of her and make her feel safe.

They rushed through the store placing various items into the carts they had. Bella didn't utter another word in the store. She just nodded or shook her head when Edward asked her a question. He wanted to hear it agian. He wanted to curse at every pair of eye's that made her feel insecure.

When they reached the register, the clerk balked when she took in Edward. Her eye's ran up and down his body, causing him to move closer to Bella. The woman prattled off a total and Bella paid, not once bothering to glance at the clerk. Or letting Edward try to sneak his credit card to the cashier.

Two stores, an hour later, and a truck filled with misc. items later, Bella had gotten every item on her list. Bella had still remained closed off but seemed fine with Edward's presence. Each time he had offered a calming touch she accepted it without complain, relaxing a bit under his touch.

"Thank you, for your help. And your patience," Edward grinned, happily welcoming her words. It was a good respite after her hours of silence, that had him worried.

"I was happy to do it. And it was a good first date."

"Date? We just...I...this wasn't..." Bella swerved slightly on the road, making Edward laugh.

"Let's see, you took me shopping, didn't let me pay, and gave me a quick tour of the town. I think that classifies as a date." His gave her a big toothy grin.

"I didn't realize that this was a date," she mumbled, her teeth returning to mark her bottom lip.

"You're right. The only thing missing is an awkward dinner conversation, and if I'm correct," he pulled back his sleeve noting the time on his watch, "it's dinnertime."

"You're hungry?" Edward laughed again. He couldn't remember the last time someone had made him laugh this much.

"Yes, I am," he gave her a salicious grin.

"There's the diner we had burgers from earlier."

"Sounds good."

The diner was exactly what Edward imagined. Questionable looking on the outside, dark on the inside, and filled with people who had known each other for years.

"Welcome ya'll, table for two?" the waiter asked.

"Yes," Edward answered, "somewhere with privacy please."

"No problem."

Edward placed his hand on the small of Bella's back guiding her through the restaurant. They sat in a booth in the back of the diner, there wasn't a large crowd, so their conversation wouldn't be overheard. The waiter returned two seconds later with two cups of water and menu's.

"This is a nice place. So what's good here other than the burgers?"

"Steaks good. And their salads."

"What are you in the mood for?"

"A salad."

The waiter came and Edward ordered placed both their orders.

"Tell me, how old are you?"

"27, I'll be 28 in a couple of months."

"Only 27, you built and run an animal shelter and you're only 27."

"Why, do I look older?" Bella asked. Her brows frowed and Edward surpressed a laugh.

"No, but it is impressive."

Edward spent the rest of dinner asking about all of her favorites and her first. Her favorite book. Her favorite film. Favorite author. The first time she rode a bike. And after learning she played the violin, how her first concert recital went.

"You're first kiss?" He questioned.

"Jacob Black."

"How old were you?"

"I...it's um..."

"I kissed Susanne Miller when I was 5 years old. I proposed to her the next day, thinking that she was pregnant and we were going to be parents."

"Really?"

"Yes, I blame my sister Alice and her misunderstanding of the national geographic channel."

"I was 23."

Before Edward could ask her anything else, the waiter interrupted them, placing the bill at the edge of the table wishing them a good night. Edward paid before Bella could argue and ushered her out of the restaurant.

They climbed back in Bella's truck, heading towards the shelter where Edward had left his car.

"Are you driving all the way to Seattle or are you staying somewhere close by?" she asked.

"Seattle, I didn't think I'd be staying here this long."

"It's too far a drive for this late hour." She spoke the words in an offhand manner.

"I don't know the area. I wouldn't know where to stay."

"I have a guest bedroom. You're welcome to use it." Her face paled a little but she didn't refute her words.

"How can I pass up a guest bedroom? Thank you for offering."

Bella nodded once and drove the rest of the way in silence. Edward turned on the radio and bobbed his head along with the song playing.

When they reached her home, Edward pulled her into another hug and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you for the wonderful day. This was a great first date. I had a great time." His wide smile let her know he was joking.

"Me too," the words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them, "would you like to come in now."

"Asking me in on the first date. I promise to take full advantage." He winked at her. She snorted and pulled the door back letting him in.

Edward took in her living room and the only description he could think of was homey. Everything looked well lived in and cared for, not to mention spotless. The couch was plush and soft. He spotted Emmett at the end of the couch already asleep. The dog looked up at him and looked at the couch. Edward took it as an invitation to sit down. So he did. He took in the large flat screen and turned it on, making himself at home. Bella was rigid, standing near the doorway, so he patted the spot next to him. Tentativly, she made her way over to the couch. Edward pulled her flush against him and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"What do you watch on this thing?"

"Nothing really."

"You don't watch tv?" he gapped.

"Only the food network." Edward pulled on her bottom lip to keep her teeth from marring it.

"Food network. What's your favorite show?"

"Iron Chef."

"Why?"

"Are you going to keep asking me questions?"

"It's the only way I keep you talking. So, Iron Chef because..." Edward saw her frown and brushed her cheek with his thumb. "I'm not forcing you, share as much as you want."

"My mother and I used to pretend we were on the show. We would have competitions to see who could come up with the better dish. My father would referee and be the taste tester."

Edward laughed, squeezing her arm a bit tighter. "That sounds like an amazing time," Bella smiled at his words. "Does that mean you can cook?"

"Yes, my mother taught me everything I know," she beamed with pride.

Edward smiled again, he was happy here with this beautiful woman. It was surprising how much he liked seeing her smile, it lit him up inside. There was only one other woman who had made him feel this happy.

"I should probably tell you," Edward started looking completely serious and crestfallen, "I can't cook." He said the last words in a whisper and Bella snorted a laugh.

"I thought you were going to confess something else."

"Like what? A possible murder, my wife and kids that are waiting in New York for me, a room full of whips and chains," he joked, a smirk on his face.

"You have a wife and kids?"

"Nothing close to that, but I am a murderer." Bella pushed against him but Edward just held on tighter. "When I was five my grandfather took me hunting. It was a rite of passage for boys in his hometown and I thought it would be fun. It took three hours to find anything and then he pointed towards a deer. I killed Bambi. When we returned to New York I refused to leave my room for a week. I cried the entire time."

They were quiet for a second. Edward lost in his thoughts, remembering his nightly conversations with this mother and her reassurances that he wasn't a terrible person. After a pregnant pause Bella pushed herself closer to Edward.

"I'm not good with people,"Bella whispered.

"I'm sorry," came Edward's distracted reply.

"I'm don't do well in social situations so I don't talk. Everyone thought I was stuck up until they changed their minds and called me weird."

"You seem to be doing fine right now."

"I know. It's you," she blushed.

"Is it now."

"Yes, I don't talk unless I've got no other choice, but you keep asking me questions and I have to answer. It's impolite not to. And you're in my house. I've never had anyone here. But you're...you are...um...different...open."

"Open?" he raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Open. What's that expression? Wearing your heart on your sleeve. You're you without pretense. It's inviting. I'm not as scared with you," she looked away from his gaze. "I'm not making sense. Just forget it."

"No, it made sense. And I'm glad my inability to cook an egg isn't off puting." Edward was happy with her assessment. His mother called him an open book.

"It's not," Bella laughed.

Edward sunk back into the couch and yawned, practically pulling Bella into his lap.

"I'm being a rude host. I'll show you to the guest room. You can wash up as well."

"Sounds good."

Bella stood from the couch and Edward followed, pulling her back into his side. She didn't embrace him, but she didn't push him away either.

They climbed the steps and she opened the first door on the right. She stopped at the entrance leaving enough space for him to squeeze by. The bed looked incredibly inviting. It was large, with a white cover, and took up most of the space in the room. He jumped on the bed ready for sleep. Bella laughed at his antics and let him take in the bed.

"Where did you get this comforter? It's so soft," Edward hummed his approval.

"Rosalie, she made all my comforters."

"Rosalie made this?"

"Yeah, she's amazing."

"Remind me to place my order."

"Okay," she looked down at his near sleeping form. "Would you like something to sleep in?"

Edward raised his head, staring at her, he replied, "Do you have something for me to sleep in?"

"I'm sure I have something that belonged to Charlie."

"Charlie?"

"My father, there are fresh towels in that dresser, there should also be toilettries under the bathroom sink. If you need anything let me know. I'll be right back with some clothes."

Edward removed his socks, shoes, and shirt, leaving his pants and made his way to the bathroom. He looked under the sink and found an unopen, toothbrush, toothpaste, deoderant, shampoo, razer, and other hygiene products. He laughed at how prepared Bella was. He went back to the bedroom searching for a towel in the dresser Bella had pointed at.

"Oh, I'm..."

He hadn't heard her come in but was happy that she was there.

"I didn't mean-you aren't-is that real? That's a lot of lines on one body. Like a sculpture. Hard planes and defined lines. And..." He laughed again. Her words were coming so quickly, tumbling out despite her efforts to restrain them.

"You can touch them if you want," he teased.

"Uh no I- I shouldn't. Here are some sweats and a t-shirt," Bella left the clothes on the bed, retreating from the room as quickly as she had come.

Edwards laughter followed Bella down the hall to her room. He showered quickly, dressing in the clothes she left for him. His mind churning trying to find a way to buy him more time with Bella.

He wanted to stay for her. He needed to stay here with her. He picked up his phone, pressing one of his speed dial buttons.

"Edward, son, why are you calling so late?" His father's voice was laced with concern.

"Just wanted to tell you I'm staying in Seattle longer than anticipated." There was no hesitancy. This was the right thing to do.

"Your staying in Seattle. Why? Is everything okay at the office?"

"Everything's fine dad. I'm at the animal shelter, the one in Forks," a smile tugged on his lips. He made himself comfortable on the bed.

"How was it?"

"Amazing, it's incredible."

"I take it we'll be donating the money then."

"Yeah, I want to incease the amount as well."

"Increase it?" Edward heard the disbelief in his fathers voice. "Does this have to do with why you want to stay in Seattle?"

"She's amazing dad," Edward could barely contain his grin. "The people she works with love her, the animals love her, she's shy," he singsonged. "She's smart, and she makes me laugh, not intentionaly, she loves what she does, she genuinly cares about the animals she protects, she runs a tight ship, is incredibly sweet, my God she's beautiful dad."

Carlisle's laughter let Edward know he approved. He was worried for a second, thinking his father would find him crazy.

"Then by all means stay. Jasper will be able to handle things here and you can run the company from Seattle so there's no worries there. Your mother will want to know what's going on."

"Don't tell her too much. I don't want to scare Bella away."

"Bella? Pretty name. Let me know when you plan on returning. Now, you're not dying, no ones hurt and I have to be up at 5. I'm hanging up on you."

"I love you too, dad."

"And I love you. Good night."

"Night."

This was one of the reasons Edward loved his father. Carlisle was always available for his children. It made no difference what the occassion was or what Edward was fighting for, his father supported every single one of his ventures.

Edward knew this was the right decision. He wanted to spend more time with her. Get to know her. He wanted her to be completely at ease with him. It was taking a lot of restraint on his part to keep from searching her out right now. She hadn't showed him her bedroom, which in hindsight was probably a good thing. If he had seen her room he would have insisted on staying with her and she wasn't ready for that. He knew he would have to take things slow with Bella, that wasn't a problem though, if he had learned anything from his father it was patience. He wouldn't go too slow though. In case she tried to change her mind.

If it were anyone else in his situation, Edward would have called them insane. Moving to a different city for a girl, on a first meeting. The truth was simple. Edward knew what he wanted and he was going to stay and get it. Bella was everything he wanted but hadn't known he was searching for and he wasn't going to let something as trivial as distance keep him from her. Now to make her see she needed him too.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the latest chapter. I hope ya'll enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Volunteers and Flowers

Bella had woken up at her regular time, she continued her morning routine with nothing out of the ordinary. It wasn't until she entered her kitchen that she realized the breakfast she made would have to be for two. Now that was out of the ordinary. That wasn't part of the routine.

When Bella had first met Edward she had thought him handsome, now... there was no apt description. She had seen the women in town crane their heads to take a closer look at her nerves hadn't made her feel so neurotic she probably would have done the same. He was charming and witty but most importantly he left her reeling.

Conversation flowed easily between the two, no awkwark silences, or snide comments. In a surprisng turn of events she'd even spoken freely about her parents. Not that she disliked discussing her parents, Bella had rarely felt comfortable around someone to share such intimate information. Rosalie, on seldom occasions, had heard an anecdote or two of Renee or Charlie Swan.

The thought that perturbed her the most, was the onslought fear when Edward had mentioned leaving. As if any time spent apart would bring physical harm to her person. Bella had run on instinct, inviting Edward to stay out of desperation. Wanting him close. She had balked at her own audasity, her hands trembling slightly, the finality of her words ringing in her own ears. Her mouth had opened for a second, wanting to refute her offer, rapidly shutting it, the terror returning, hitting her squarely in the chest.

Then as he wrapped an arm around her on the couch she melted into his touch. Any stray thoughts erased from her mind. The man would be her undoing, she was certain. Seeing him half naked had only cemented that belief.

Even with Jacob, someone she had known most of her life, Bella couldn't remember having a sense of being content, recognizing the joy that seemed to encompass her with Edward. His touch still burned her skin. Evidence of the almost predestined attraction.

This wasn't her. Bella wasn't impulsive or brave. He had joked about a first date and staying the night and it shocked her that one of his premonitions had come true. She spent years building walls, closing herself off, for some unknown reason Edward was able to get passed them all.

Bella shook her head. Not wanting to anaylze anything at the moment. Rather than focus on emotions and events that seemed to confound her, she'd set up in the kitchen losing herself in food.

She grabbed the ingredients she needed for breakfast...the bread was frying on a hot pan and the kitchen island had already been set by the time Edward joined her.

"Smells good. What are you making?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and planting a kiss on her cheek.

Bella felt her face flush but didn't pull away from his touch. Easy, she allowed herself to describe him. Everything about him was easy. His gentle touch and affectionate manner made it easy to be honest and open with him.

"Frenchtoast and fruit," she answered, not letting him hear her confusion.

"Can I help?"

"The bowl of fruit is in the fridge, would you put it on the table, these are just about done."

"No problem." He kissed her again before removing his arms. "You're shower turns off automitcally?"

"Yeah, environmentaly friendly."

"Huh."

Bella placed the frenchtoast on the island, grabbing the powdered sugar and maple syrup before sitting down.

"I didn't know if you liked either of these so I brought them both just in case."

"Both. I have a sweet tooth."

Bella added a generous amount of both to his plate and a side of fruit before placing it in front on him. She sat next to him, anxiously watching as he took his first bite.

"Bella, I'm going to need you to cook for me for the rest of our lives... and if we happen to get married and have children, I won't complain." The smirk and glint in his eye let Bella know he wasn't serious. At least, she hoped he wasn't serious, there was however, a tiny part of her that wanted it to be an absolute truth.

"I thought you were leaving today?" she steered the conversation in a new direction.

"I am, but I want to spend the day with you first."

"You're staying the day?" She asked not able to hide her excitement.

"I was hoping you could take me on as a volunteer for the day."

"A volunteer?"

"Yeah, I want to see what a regular day at the shelter is like."

Bella berated herself. Thinking herself a fool for jumping to such a bold conclusion, of course he'd want to continue their work from the previous day. He probably wanted to go over the daily logistics of the shelter.

"Okay."

No more words were shared, the couple reconvening, ready for the day to begin. The pair walked hand in hand towards the shelter, Emmett wipping his tail excitedly, at their side.

Outwardly, Bella emminated her usual calm demenear, inwardly, her composure was anything but.

She hadn't grown up in a home where affection was shown, hell she hadn't felt loved until Renee and Charlie took her in. To have a man as handsome and sweet as Edward constantly touching her, showering her with affection, sent her on a titsy. She didn't know which way was up anymore. And despite her brave face, Bella didn't know how much longer she could continue her charade.

They arrived at the shelter, Bella quickly explained the morning routine. Figuring Edward hadn't done a days worth of manual labor, if his hands were any indictation, so she tried to give him the simplest tasks. Feeding the dogs, watching over them as they played, and waking up the cats.

Moments later, Jessica arrived, running over to Bella, a large grin on her face.

"Loverboy stayed, interesting," Jessica singsonged.

Bella didn't see her come in so she jumped a bit, her heart hammering.

"Didn't mean to scare you," Bella would have found that easier to believe if Jessica hand't been smiling.

"Who?" She finally responded when her heart slowed down.

"Edward. I thought he left."

"No, he's volunteering."

"Ah, well I should go check on the recruit."

Bella watched as Jessica ran up to Edward. They chatted a bit, occasional laughter sounding through the buildings. A pressing need to seperate them rose in Bella, something she'd never experienced before. She wanted to be the one making him laugh.

Edward must have sensed her stare because he turned to look at her, excusing himself from Jessica's side, running over to Bella. As if understanding her sudden boust of anger, he pulled her in for a hug and kissed her forehead. Whatever insecurity Bella felt watching Edward interact with Jessica disappeared. In a moments notice of bravery, she grabbed his hand, walking him over to the feline home.

It was there where they spent the rest of the morning. They worked well together. Bella handling the the animals and Edward cleaning the area.

They were both so preoccupied with each other and the animals they didn't hear Jessica come in. She stood there for a moment watching the couple. The sidways glances they kept stealing. The constant touching, although she doubted either one recognized how often they were doing it. She smiled. Jessica hadn't known Bella for long. She started working at the shelter a year earlier and in that time she'd had about a handful of conversations with Bella. In that short time, she'd managed to develop a strong sense of respect for the woman. Jessica knew how caring Bella was. She treated the animals kindly and cared about those around her as well. There wasn't anyone she had met that was as magnamemous as the woman she worked for. She was truely happy for Bella and hoped Edward would treat her well. She found it difficutl to interrupt the couple, but the dogs were getting roudy and needed to go for a stroll.

"Sorry to interrupt," Jessica lifted both hands in the air. "Bella, should I walk the dogs or are you free?" Jessica asked.

"Umm..." Bella looked back at Edward.

"Go ahead, I have things I need to tend to. I'll be here when you get back," Edward reached a hand out to play with her hair.

"Jessica could do it this once,"

"It's fine, don't worry."

"I won't be long," She promised.

Bella whistled and the dogs came running to her. She walked towards the fence, opening the gate, heading down to her meadow. She jogged most of the way, bent on returning to Edward.

As she continued her steadfast pace through the woods, the wind wipping her hair around. The dogs breathing heavily at her side, the clouds tucking the sun away. By the time she reached her meadow her hazy thoughts began to clear. Bella liked Edward!

It was more than a physical attraction, he was funny, and his teasing manner didn't make her want to retreive into herself. She wanted to be around him because he made her feel comfortable. Safe even. That unknown emotion that had overcome her as she watched Jessica and Edward had been jealousy. Bella wasn't sure where it would lead, but she decided right then to try her best at making it work. Maybe she could gain a friend.

She looked around, taking in her comforting surroundings. The familiar knee length grass, the wild flowers, the scent of pinewood and fresh air. She hoped Edward would one day be as familiar as the meadow.

Bella ran back, her slow stride turning into full blown sprints. She repeatedly glanced behind, making sure the animals were still following, only stopping when one of them fell behind or looked tired.

As she neared the shelter, her strides slowed down. Not eager to give Edward any more incentive to taunt her with. He would tease her mercilessly if he learned she was in a haste to be at his side.

Bella threw a ball in the dogs general play area, looking around, spotting Edward's form near the shed. He had a light sheen of sweat, the sleeves of the shirt he'd worn the day before were rolled up, showing the defined muscles on his arm. Her pusle quickened at the sight of him.

Most of the items she purchased yesterday had already been put away. He'd kept himself busy whilst she was away.

"I didn't realize animals needed so many different products," Edward called out when he spotted Bella.

"They don't, not really. I have to buy a variety of pet products in case of an emergency. When it's only one or two it's managable."

"How often do you have to restock?"

"Once or twice a month. Usually food or toys."

They carried the rest of the items into the shed, managing to touch twice, despite having their hand fulls. Edward took in her appearance, smiling at her unruly hair, her flushed face due to exertion, she had taken off her sweater and the tank top he had seen on her at breakfast was back, Bella was absolutly breathtaking.

"Let's have dinner again." He didn't so much ask as demand.

"I thought you had to go back to Seattle?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No."

"No, you're not trying to get rid of me. Or no, I won't have dinner with you?"

"The first one."

"Dinner then?"

"Okay."

"It's a date. And I only had to ask three times," Edward's smirk was in full bloom.

It was after lunch, Edward had excused himself, informing Bella he'd be back at 8 to pick her up for their date. She was embarressed that he'd spoken the words loud enough for Angela to hear, though not minding the kiss he placed on her cheek.

His lips finding place on her skin more often, had it been anyone else, she would have frozen. With Edward, she anxiously awaited his next touch.

By the time night guards arrived, Bella had already sent the girls home, the animals were all in their homes, and the space had been cleaned. She hollered for Emmett, running home, the dog at her side. She hazardly ran around her home, feeding Emmett, and jumping in the shower.

As she opened up her closet doors, she came to a scheeching hault. Bella's entire clothes collection revolved around comfort. There was no need for high heels or date outfits, no one had invited her out, much less to a date. She felt a sense of dread surges through her, there was no way she was joining Edward for dinner in the same clothes she wore to work.

If her mother were here she'd know how to calm her. Renee would have been giddy, laughing at her normally composed daughter. The thought saddened Bella, but remembering her mother gave her an idea of where to look for an appropriate dress.

Like she had done the night before, Bella walked into her parents bedroom in search of clothes. Her mother's dresses were exactly where they had been for the last five years. She ran her hands over the different fabrics, stopping at a navy blue number. It was a wrap dress, her mother had only worn it once at her graduation ceremony, that finished just above her knee. She grabbed the dress and a pair of boots heading back to her room.

It was a few minutes later that she heard the sound of the doorbell. With a final glance at the mirror she hurried to meet Edward. And he did not disappoint, he was all in black-a black button down shirt, and black slacks. She held back a gulp when she saw his eyes darken as they took her in.

"You look amazing," Edward enveloped her in his arms, breathing in her scent.

"So do you."

"Are you ready to go? Or do you still need a minute?"

"I'm ready, let me grab my coat."

Bella planted a quick kiss on Emmett's head and followed Edward to his car. She settled into her seat, placing her hands on her lap, fidgeting with her purse.

"Where are we going?" She remembered to ask.

"It's a surprise."

"A surprise?"

"Yes, I promise you'll enjoy it."

"I'm not a huge fan of surprises."

"You're going to like this one," he promised.

Edward noticed her fidgeting hands, he reached out taking her hand in his. Bella relaxed minutely sinking further into her seat. She alternated between glancing out the window, coming up with potential places Edward might be taking her to, and staring at his profile as he confidently made his way through the streets.

It wasn't until Bella saw the First Beach sign that she knew where they were going. There was a small pier where the only expensive restaurant, near Forks, was located. She'd only been there twice, once with her parents, the second was to say good-bye to Jacob; although she hadn't known it at the time.

True enough, Edward pulled up to the seafood restaurant. Bella hadn't spoken to Jacob in years, she doubted he still worked there. When she redefined the rules of their friendship she had placed the last metaphorical nail in the coffin. In the aftermath, she was left embaressed and alone. Now, she was dreading the possibility of seeing him again, especially with Edward. She felt Edward's hand slip into hers and like he'd done earlier, ushering her into the restaurant. He glanced down at her with a huge smile that left Bella no choice but to follow him in.

They walked in and the only thing Bella noticed was the all encompassing silence. The place looked abandoned. All the tables were empty, there was no staff, and a man she'd never seen before greeted them, showing them to a table in the middle of the dinning room. There was a bottle of white wine, their glasses already filled. The waiter, whom identified himself as Clark, wrote down their orders, promptly leaving the pair alone.

"What have you done?"

"I bought us privacy."

"You bought us? You bought the restaurant?" Bella asks, her voice raising a bit.

"Yes, for the night. I wanted us to have an open conversation without having to worry about onlookers."

"A conversation about what?"

The waiter returned, silencing the couple for a few seconds, placing two small dishes in the center of the table. Swiftly removing himself from their side.

"You." Edward waited until the waiter was out of earshot.

"What about me?"

"Hmm, well let's start with an easy one. Why'd you start shelter?"

"Emmett."

"Emmett?" He repeated. "Emmett the dog or Emmett the person."

"Both, I guess." She reached out to taste the calamari that was in front of her.

"How's it taste?"

"Really good. Try them."

"You know, I would have pegged you for a vegan."

"Because I own a shelter."

"Yes, a lot of animal lovers are abstain from meat."

"How many animal lover's do you know?"

"Not many," he smirked. "I was stereotyping."

Bella took a moment to contemplate her next words, "Well, no, I'm not a vegan or a vegetarian. I don't like a lot of the food regulations in the country, or the fact that so many animals are abused. But if I gave up meat because of my moral standing, I'd also have to give up a lot of other produce. I'd have next to nothing to eat."

"I'm not following."

"Well, take the yellow banana for example. There are various different species of banana's, all in differing colors. Because the people in this country only like yellow banana's the rest aren't produced so they're going extinct. The people who collect them, are mistreated, underpaid, and tend to work long hours. If I stopped eating meat because the animals are mistreated then I'd have to stop eating a lot of vegatation because the people who work the land are also mistreated."

"What's your solution?"

"I recognize the importance of food in our culture. When you feed someone you're letting them know you care. The reason why we eat nothing but food from the Forks diner at the shelter is because I convinced them to buy poultry from open range ranchers only. There's one 15 miles from restaurant, wonderful choice by the way, fishes every morning. Everything here is fresh. The animals aren't treated cruelly and the people who eat at these restaurants aren't supporting farmers who harm their animals."

"I've never given food regulations much thought."

"Most people don't. So many companies are only interested in profit, it makes them crazy, it's their customers, farmers, and animals who end up hurt."

"Would you ever consider it? Going vegan."

"If all open range ranchers closed their doors, yes."

"You're a liberal aren't you?" He joked.

"Why are you republican?"

"No, I'm neither. I've never been one for politics."

"I only follow a few topics. They either revolve around food, animal rights or human rights laws."

"You're incredible."

He pulled her closer to his side, forgetting himself and kissing her squarely on the lips. She didn't react to the kiss, keeping her lips closed, but she melted into his touch.

The rest of the dinner was spent on lighter topics. Edward's work, Bella's years in Seattle, his family vacations. The food had been delicious and they were both reluctant to end the conversation, not wanting the night to end.

When Edward pulled up to Bella's home half an hour later, he kissed her again. This time on the forehead, not wanting to push too much in one night. He asked for her phone inputing his number and email into it, and asking her to do the same in his. She was left with promises of more and future calls. Bella watched as he drove away feeling a pang in her chest and aware of the lonely feeling engulfing her as she took in her empty home.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Good byes and Time

Bella heard a ringing in her dreams. A pressing, annoying ringing. She opened her eye's and was met with a blaring alarm, surprisingly, coming from her phone. Without glancing at the screen, to see whom it was, she answered, her voice still groggy from slumber.

"Hello?"

"I'm sorry to wake you." The voice replied, a familiar voice.

"It's alright." Her mind awake now joining the rest of her person.

"No, it's not. I'm selfish, I wanted the first thing I heard this morning to be your voice."

Her heart fluttered and she was sure Edward had heard her gasp through the receiver.

"Too cliche?" He asked.

"Was it a line?" She responded, bracing the realization that maybe he hadn't meant the words.

"No. Never with you."

"Then no."

There were a few minutes of silence between the two. Neither knowing what to say, but comfortable not saying anything at all.

"I'm running behind."

"Should I let you go?"

"Please...don't," Edward pleaded. Although the request left Bella wondering what he meant.

"I miss you," she said, allowing herself to speak the words.

"I'll see you this weekend."

"This weekend?"

"Yes."

"I thought you were flying home?"

"Is that you're way of throwing me out of the west coast?" He asked, his voice returning to the teasing tones she had rapidly grown used to.

"Never. I don't know what to expect. I wasn't sure...of...of...when I would see you again."

"This weekend."

"Okay."

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I miss you, too."

"Good-bye, Edward."

"Good-bye, Bella."

She hung up then, falling back into bed, staring at the phone in her hand.

_What the hell was that?_

Edward, during their time together, had kept their conversations light. His words always teasing and playful, flirtatious even. Yet, here she was, confounded. Questioning why his words seemed to be hiding a truth.

Upset with herself for over anaylzing the conversation she'd had, Bella began her day, doubting she would be able to sleep again.

The rest of her morning passed much the same like the others. No other deviations. With a poor tired Emmett by her side. She arrived at the shelter two hours ahead of time. Bella was surprised Edward had woken up so early.

By the time Rosalie arrived, the morning chores had been completed and the poor animals she'd woken so early returned to their beds, succumbing to slumber.

"I saw the ledger," Rosalie picked up the chicken feed, watching Bella as she administered the rabbits medicine.

Bella remained quiet, not knowing what to say.

"Where did he stay Bella?"

Again, Bella remained silent. She wasn't purposely avoiding the question. But one question would lead to another, eventually, Bella would run out of answers and she would rather keep her, whatever it was, with Edward to herself.

"He seems kind," Rosalie closed the distance between them, placing a soothing hand on her shoulder.

"He is," was Bella's only reply.

"I'm happy for you. You deserve to be happy."

Bella couldn't help the timid smile that appeared on her face. She trusted Rosalie's judgement implicitly. To have her support, it meant the world.

"Thank you."

The women embraced, arms wrapped tightly around one another, it was the first time they'd hugged. To her surprise, Bella was left misty-eyed. Rosalie smiled before pulling away, returning to her work.

Bella went through her daily routine. Tending to the animals and every once in a while she would recieve a text, phone call, or email from Edward, making her heart double its speed.

And that is how she passed her week. Waking up every morning to Edward's voice, emailing or texting him throughout the day, and falling asleep to his voice every night. Grinning like a fool through all of their conversations.

It was because of him that she had realized how lonely her life had become. Aside from the McCarty's, there wasn't anyone she relied on. No one to share her thoughts with, her concerns, dreams, ideologies, no one who held her

When she woke up Saturday morning, she rushed to the shelter, as giddy as a school girl. Emmett, feeding off her energy, was as excited at her side.

Jessica was tending to the cats, when Bella arrived. Her surprise probably showed on her face. In all the time Jessica had been workiing at the shelter she had never arrived early.

"I fought with my roommate last night," she offered.

Bella said nothing, watching her fill up the dog bowls. Deciding it was best to leave Jessica alone, she headed towards the cats. The kittens were already up, she hand fed the babies from the bottle, laughing, as they jumped over one another.

She had been so engrossed by the kittens antics, she didn't notice Edward walk in. He stood by the door, taking in her form, a smile playing at his lips watching her feed the animals.

When Bella looked up a second later, she offered Edward the bottle, letting him take over. She excused herself, running to get the items she needed, started a second bottle and took the space next to him.

"There's a lot more animals than what I remember."

"We have new guest, they arrived this week," she giggled when she saw a kitten nibble Edward's finger, mistaking it for the bottle.

"I love that sound."

"What sound?"

"You're laugh," her face warmed and this time Edward laughed.

Not wanting to embarress her any more, he changed the topic.

"Does that mean there are puppies roaming around?"

"Yes, Jessica's probably training them right now."

"I'd like to adopt one. For Alice."

"She wants a puppy?"

"I spoke to her yesterday, she made me promise to send her pictures and a character profile of the dogs available for adoption."

"Character profile?"

"A summary of the dogs personality."

"Really?"

"Alice is nothing if not thorough. You'll see when you meet her."

"Meet her? You want me to meet your sister?"

"Of course. Incidently, she's dying to meet _you_."

"I'd love to meet her."

"Good," he pulled her in for a hug. "How about those puppies?"

Edward laced his fingers with Bella's as she lead him over to Jessica. Like she'd predicted Jessica was already training the puppies.

"Are you sure she wants a baby? They can be a handful."

"She didn't specify, but based on what she said, I'm going to assume a puppy is the way to go."

"What did she say? If you're willing to share?"

"Alice is intent on moving her relationship with Jasper forward. Instead of getting engaged, like our mother has been badgering her too, she wants to get a dog. To see, and I quote, "what type of father Jasper would be before committing herself."

"Does he know this?"

"Knowing Alice, I doubt it," he snorted.

"Well let's hope she'll fall in love with one of them."

Edward picked up each dog, took a picture, and questioned, both Jessica and Bella, about each of the canines. It took some time, his in-depth inquiry of the animals, much more extensive than Bella had imagined it would be. Although, when it came to Edward she was beginning to expect surprises.

Edward excused himself, informing both women, though only interested in one knowing, he was going to speak with Alice. He placed some distance between them, emailing Alice his research of the dogs before calling. It was less than 10 seconds later; and just like he'd expected, that Alice rang him, always the eager one of the duo.

"I love them," she bypassed any pleasantries.

"Which one's?"

"All of them."

"You can't have all of them. Narrow it down."

Edward spotted Rosalie and a bulk of a man he'd never seen before, approach Bella and Jessica. The man pulled in Bella, lifting her off the ground.

"I can't," she whined, her voice rising.

"I'm not boarding a plane filled with 40 dogs. I wouldn't know how to care for them," his feet moving him towards Bella.

"Fine, I'll go through them again, carefully. I'll let you know when I make my selection."

"Please do. I'm sure it will make Bella happy."

"When am I meeting her? You know this waiting is killing me."

"You'll survive. I have to go, I love you."

"I love you too, big brother."

Edward snaked his arm around Bella's hip, aware that unidentified man noticed his movement. As for the beauty in his arms, her blush let him know his touch was not unwelcomed.

"Edward, it's good to see you again. So soon," Rosalie said.

"I'm happy to be back."

"Please, meet Emmett McCarty, my husband," Rosalie introduced the men, a sly grin on her face. Holding back a laugh as the men shook hands, Edwards face relaxing, understanding dawning on him.

"Nice to you meet you, man."

"You too."

"Emmett's here to check on the animals," Bella said, turning to face him. "Do you want to help?"

"What do you need from me?"

"Help Emmett and Jessica, Rosalie and I will tend to the cats."

"Are you sure?" Edward asked, not happy to be leaving her side.

"Yes."

The men made their way into a trailer next to the office. Edward was surprised to see it was a mobile doctor's office, in this case vet's. Everything was pristine, there was a metal table, a cabinet filled in medication, and various other objects he didn't recognize.

"Ever been to the vet before?"

"Never."

"Don't worry, you won't do the medical stuff, I'll just need you help holding the animals. Jessica will bring them in."

"Holding?"

"Yeah, most of the pups are gonna get vaccinated, some of the older one's too, maybe, but they're all getting check ups. Like any person, the poor things hate the vet. Some of them will squirm, that's where you come in."

"Gotcha."

As if on que, Jessica came in with the first pup. His tail wagging, excited to be taken somewhere new, unaware of what was awaiting him.

"Here you go," she said, turning on her heel as quickly as she'd come in.

Edward watched as Emmett handled the young dog. He watched Emmett place his hand on the pups stomach, kneading it from time to time, and check the pups teeth. Emmett withdrew a thermometer from the cabinet and placed it inside the pups rectum, causing the poor creature to yelp in discomfort.

"Do you have to do that?" Edward asked uncomfortably.

"Yup, part of the job."

"And the stomach thing."

"Bloated tummies are cause for alarm. Pups tend to be more vulnerable, that's why I check them for worms too."

"Worms?" Emmett laughed at the man's alarmed face.

"Never had a dog have you?"

"No."

"The babies tend to get worms, it's very common, easily treated, but they can be contagious as well. You want to nip the problem at the bud before it gets worse."

"Got it."

"Does this one have worms."

"No, they're all clean, checked them out when they first arrived, gave the one's who did medication, they are sorted out now. I'm just vaccinating them this time. Speaking of which, can you hold this little guy?"

Edward placed his hands on the side of the pup, wincing with the poor creature when he screamed a bit, having been pricked.

"How long have you been doing this?"

"Eight years, going on nine."

Edward picked up the pup, walked him to Jessica, and brought in the next one.

"Tell me, how did you meet Bella?"

"Bella! Emmett introduced us."

"Her dog..." Edward was interrupted. The pup squirming a bit, trying to free itself, no longer happy about the turn of events.

"The same. I met her two years after I moved here. As you've probably seen, there's not too much to do. So Rose and I went for a hike, as does everyone else around here. We were pretty high up when we heard a bark. My profession being what it is, I raced towards the sound. When we got there we found Bella with Emmett. The poor girl was petrified."

The pup on the table jumped into Edward's arms, glad to be free of Emmett. The large man guffawed, his laughter audiable outside, where Edward fetched the next pup.

"What happend to Emmett?"

"We discovered later that a tourist had abandoned Emmett, left him out there. His leg was broken, couldn't make it back down, guess his previous owner figured it be easier to leave him there than carry him down. Bella got to him first. Helped us carry him down. Paid for all of his expenses, except Rosalie was the one that named him. Called him a beast of a dog, although nothing but sweet on the inside, like me," Emmett winked.

Edward stepped out to grab the next pup. Handing the one in his hand to Jessica.

"That's why she started the shelter."

"Yes, that girls got the biggest heart I've ever seen, next to Rosalie of course."

The men worked in tandem then. Edward helping to subdue the larger animals, allowing Emmett to complete his work.

The task going by faster than Edward imagined it would take. Rosalie walked in as the men were cleaning the area.

"Lunch is here. Whenever you're ready."

"Thank you sweetheart. Edward you go ahead. I'm just have to file a couple of things. I'll join you both in a second."

Rosalie and Edward were the first to the kitchen. The meals already placed at the center of the table.

"Enjoying your time?"

"Yes, Emmett is..."

"Loud and childish," she finished with a knowing smile.

"That's an accurate description."

"But I'm guessing you're not here to see my husband."

"That would also be accurate."

"I've never known Bella to have an interest in someone like she's taken with you. I hope it is not wrongfully placed."

"Is that a warning," his brow rose.

"No, I care about Bella, she is like a sister to me, and my husband. Since, I've known her, that poor girl has been ostracized from this community. She has no one to look after her, Emmett and I have taken it upon ourselves to ensure her safety."

"What happened to her?"

"That's her story to tell," Rosalie said somberly. "I can see you care about her. I can only hope you treat her well."

"Always. I've no intention of harming her."

"Good. Just to let you know, I'm in your corner. She needs some happiness."

Jessica and Bella walked in then. Ending the conversation that had been held, one that left Edward with more questions and desperately wanting to steal Bella away. For her part, Bella took a seat next to Rosalie, not wanting to bring any attention to herself by sitting next to Edward.

Edward, not caring what anyone thought, moved to be next to Bella. He pulled her hand in his lap, lacing his fingers with hers, underneath the table, where they remained unseen.

Emmett and Angela were the last to arrive, Rosalie quick to hand out the food as soon as they sat down. The conversation flowed easily, Bella remaining quiet throughout, each enjoying their meal.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Emails and Discoveries

**From: Edward Cullen **  
><strong> To: Isabella Swan<strong>  
><strong> Date: Monday, February 24, 2014 8:34AM<strong>  
><strong> Subject: A case of the...<strong>

** Monday has officially been deemed the worst day of the week. Fine, I'm lying, maybe it's not been publicized, but I doubt there would be too much backlash if it was. I won't be able to see you for an additional 120 hours, which is in fact, 120 hours too long. **

** Let's have dinner, Friday night, I'll bring the food, you provide the kitchen? I promise to do my absolute best and not destroy your kitchen. I'm a wreck when it comes to food, have I told you this? To be fair, I've never had to cook for myself, someone's always been willing. Since, you've shared your thoughts on food, I'm hoping you'll indulge me. **

** Please say yes,**

** Edward Cullen**  
><strong> Cullen Enterprise, Inc. <strong>

** From: Isabella Swan**  
><strong> To: Edward Cullen<strong>  
><strong> Date: Monday, February 24, 2014 8:56AM<strong>  
><strong> Subject: Re: A case of the...<strong>

** Good morning Edward,**

** I would have thought you'd be at work, maybe an important meeting? Whatever the case, I'm sure there are other matters you should be attending to. They might help to keep your mind off the 120 hours, perhaps, if you'd think of it as 5 days, the time would seem shorter. **

** As for your Friday request, yes, I look forward to dinner. And no, you've never mentioned your failed chef skills. Should I be the one to cook? I don't mind, really. In fact, I insist. I might also be worried about your admission, you know, the one where you mentioned burning down my kitchen. It doesn't inspire confidence. **

** I said yes!**

** Isabella Swan**  
><strong> Forks Animal Shelter<strong>

** From: Edward Cullen **  
><strong> To: Isabella Swan<strong>  
><strong> Date: Monday, February 24, 2014 9:13AM<strong>  
><strong> Subject: Failed chef<strong>

** Good morning Beautiful,**

** Was that a reprimand? Are you really scolding me through email...for not working? I will have you know my morning meeting was cancelled. In any case, it's all a matter of perspective and keeping to one's priorities. You happen to be at the top of the list. **

** I'm glad you've said yes. I would have shown up at your door anyway, (this way the police won't be involved). Was that a terrible joke? **

** I should add, I never said a word about your kitchen being burned. I only hinted at its destruction, without discussing any specifics. As for your request, how about a compromise? We'll prepare the meal together. That way the work won't fall on your shoulders and I won't feel like a useless boar. Besides, it would be nice to learn how to cook a simple meal. **

** Edward Cullen**  
><strong> Cullen Enterprise, Inc.<strong>

** From: Isabella Swan**  
><strong> To: Edward Cullen<strong>  
><strong> Date: Monday, February 24, 2014 9:26AM<strong>  
><strong> Subject: Dinner plans<strong>

** I wasn't trying to reprimand you. I didn't want to be an inconvinience or a bother.**

** You should know, any potential unannounced visit from you would be welcomed. There would have been no need for the police, unless you scared me and I was unable to see your face, then maybe a phone call would have been warranted. I hope that was never your intention.**

** Somehow, not knowing what harm you may inflict on my kitchen is worse than assuming it would catch fire. Would a bomb go off? Would the cabinet doors be destroyed? Would my favorite spatula go missing? The horror! **

** I can agree to your compromise. I'm sure we can wrangle up something that won't cause harm to my home and help your culinary skills. By the way, what would you like to prepare? I have several simple recipes. Unless you're feeling brave and we can try a more convulated one. It's up to you. What are you in the mood for?**

** Isabella Swan**  
><strong> Forks Animal Shelter <strong>

** From: Edward Cullen**  
><strong> To: Isabella Swan<strong>  
><strong> Date: Monday, February 24, 2014 9:42AM<strong>  
><strong> Subject: Re: Dinner plans<strong>

** I like email you. You're like a spitfire. Should we change our morning routine, email's instead of phone call's?**

** By the way, terrible move on your part, inviting me into your home, especially unannounced. I'm going to show up every chance I get. Trust me, it won't be to scare you either, at least not intentionally.**

** Speaking of unattended consequences, I will do my best not to harm your kitchen. Therefore, how about we try something simple for my first lesson? My mother used to make lasagnia and salad, she made it look simple enough can we try that? **

** Edward Cullen**  
><strong> Cullen Enterprise, Inc.<strong>

** From: Isabella Swan**  
><strong> To: Edward Cullen<strong>  
><strong> Date: Monday, February 24, 2014 10:03AM<strong>  
><strong> Subject: Re: Re: Dinner plans<strong>

** Spitfire? Please don't change the routine, I like waking up to your voice.**

** As long as we're clear that my home is a scare-free zone, my doors always open. I don't mind your company. **

** Lasagnia? It's a simple recipe, but it does take time. It would be a while before we ate so you might not make it home until late. I hope that's okay, let me know if you want to try something different, if your short on time. **

** Isabella Swan**  
><strong> Forks Animal Shelter<strong>

** From: Edward Cullen**  
><strong> To: Isabella Swan<strong>  
><strong> Date: Monday, February 24, 2014 10:17AM<strong>  
><strong> Subject: Re: Re: Re: Dinner plans<strong>

** You once called me an open book, or at least hinted at it. You, you're the complete opposite. It's so hard for me to get a read on you. Maybe its because we're not in the same vicinity, but you are much more forthcoming through email. **

** Lasagnia works fine. I'm sure we can entertain ourselves while the meal is a brewing. **

** Edward Cullen**  
><strong> Cullen Enterprise, Inc.<strong>

** From: Isabella Swan**  
><strong> To: Edward Cullen<strong>  
><strong> Date: Monday, February 24, 2014 10:29AM<strong>  
><strong> Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Dinner plans<strong>

** Lasagnia it is, see you Friday night. **

** Isabella Swan**  
><strong> Forks Animal Shelter<strong>

There was a tinge of guilt that coursed through Bella as she reread Edward's last email. Because she was able to maintain a conversation with him that was not laced with awkward pauses, or ended after a few minutes, she assumed her defenses had resided, at least temporarly.

Truth be told, had it not been for Edward, she would not have noticed how exhausted she was. Her mind and body happy with the reprieve her time with Edward alloted her. With him things were simple.

It was the simplicity and easiness of their relationship that had lulled Bella into a false sense of securtiy. However, now after reading his email she thought back, re-examining their interactions. In each instance, Bella observed, Edward acted as a guide. She was merely a participant, rarely, if ever, divuling any personal information.

Sifting through her memories, she recognized the extreme lengths he'd gone throuhg to make her feel at ease. Renting out a restaurant for the night, spending most of his time at the shelter or her home. Everything was for her benefit.

Anyone with half a mind could see how insecure and uncapable Bella felt in public. Like a gentleman, Edward made no mention of it. He'd gone above and beyond to ensure her comfort. Bella would let him in, if she knew how. But how could she rid herself of a coping mechanism she'd had for years?

Bella spent the week reassuring herself that Edward was trustworthy. Promising herself to be more confident and less guarded. With time, she hoped, he would come to know her.

When Friday finally arrived, her resolve had lessened. Her conviction had diminished and she prayed the least she could do was prepare a sound meal.

The knock on her door came sooner than Bella expected. Emmett bounded towards the sound, scratching the wood, waiting for her to catch up. She turned the knob, arms wrapping around her as soon as the door swung opne.

"We match," Edward said once he released her.

Bella nodded mutely, pulling her lip inbetween her teeth. She attempted reached for one of the bags he was carrying, Edward bypassing her, heading straight to the kitchen; Bella hot on his trail.

He placed the bags on the kitchen counter, removing the items one by one, making a show of it, mocking infomercials. Bella watched followed his movements, entranced. When Edward finished, he turned to her, a grimace on his face.

"I'm nervous," he admitted.

"About?" She asked, not meeting his gaze.

"Cooking. I don't want to burn down your kitchen." She laughed, freely, boisteresly and Edward pouted, trying in vain to hold back a grin.

"Do you really believe I'd let you burn down my kitchen?"

"Probably not," he smiled.

"Then you have no worries."

Bella put him to work. Letting him grate the cheese and prepare the salad. She narrated her every move, pacing herself for Edward's sake. She had been skeptical of his inability in the kitchen, but the lenght he went through to prepare a salad... She didn't want to risk her home.

Edward set his gaze on her, content to be an observer. Bella's posture relaxed, features soft, a confidence exuding from her. One he'd only witnessed leave her during their time in the shelter. She placed the meal in the oven and set the timer, returning to his side.

"Now what?"

"We wait."

"How long?"

"Half an hour."

"Perfect, I promised you entertainment and I've brought it," Edward grinned.

He left her alone for a second, running out to his car, returning with several board games.

"I brought, Chess, Checkers, Connect 4, Life, Boggle, Jenga, and Monopoly. Which one?"

"Jenga," Bella responded amused.

She removed the magazines from the living room table, clearing it for the game. They settled down across from one another on the carpet floor. Edward spilling the game pieces on the table, stacking them up as Bella waited patiently.

"You or me?"

"Ladies first."

To her surprise, Edward played dirty. Sweeping his hand through her hair, placing his hand on her knee, strumming his fingers on her arm. She had yet to go past a fourth turn. Each time the tower tumbled Edward gave her a toothy grin.

"You're terrible at this."

"It's your fault."

"How?" His smirk giving away his lie.

"You know how."

"Don't be a sore loser Bella," she huffed petulantly, bowing her head down, her hair hiding her face.

"Don't hide, not from me." He pulled her hair back, bringing her down to his lap.

Edward held her there, pulling a new game.

"Connect 4?"

"Sure."

Bella remained fixed in his lap, his arms around her waist, only removing them when it was his move. This time around, she won the game.

And then, she won again, and kept winning until the timer went off.

"It smells good," Edward said as she pulled the casserole from the oven.

"Let's hope it taste good too."

"I'm sure it does."

They sat down to eat, Edward moaning his approval from time to time. With each grunt he made, Bella blossomed, thrilled that the meal was a success. Their success.

"Like my mother used to make."

"I didn't do it alone."

"No, but I'm sure if I'd done it, my mother's memory would have been smeared."

Bella froze mid bite. Rehearing his words. She must have misheard him. He never said..Michael never... the article's...she read them, his mother is alive. The panic that overcame her must have been visible because Edward stopped eating as well.

"Your mother, is she..."

"She passed away when I was very young; my father as well."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Her mind was racing. She hadn't known, none of the research Michael had sent her spoke of an adoption.

"Why would you? Not many do. When I was adopted, my family wasn't as influential as we are now and the press wasn't as persistant, so it went unnoticed. It was so long ago, no one brings it up."

"Oh," she spoke, her voice nearly muted.

"Please, don't look so glum."

"I didn't...that is to say...I..."

"Didn't mean to bring it up?" He finished for her. "You didn't, I did. It was this meal, her comfort food. When ever she felt blue she would prepare this same meal."

"We don't have to discuss this. It's your choice." Bella voice faltered. Curious to know the answer, but not wanting to press him for answers.

"It was a car accident. They were returning from a weekend getaway, when an oncoming drunk driver derailed them. I was staying with my mother's sister, Esme, and I've been with her ever since."

"That's why you look like her, Esme?" Her voice still hollow.

"Yes, and she looked like my mom."

"What were their names?"

"Edward and Elizabeth Masen."

"You're a junior?" A small smile on Bella's lips. Her mind still convulted.

"A third actually."

She stayed silent then, Edward taking the opportunity to clear the dishes, refuting Bella's assistance. He tidied up the place, leaving only two glasses of wine he served and walked over to the couch, patting the space next him, beckoning her.

"How do you know Esme?" Edward asked, something in his tone signaling an alarm in Bella.

"Michael, my accountant, sent me information about your family. He was preparing me, so I wouldn't go in blind to our first meeting."

"You prepared?"

"Yes, if there is a need for me to attend an event, or meet someone, for the benefit of the shelter, I rehearse potential conversations. I had no idea who you were, or your family. Michael helped with the research aspect emailing me articles and pictures. You are famous you know." Edward snorted in derision.

"Our first conversation then, did you rehearse?"

"Yes," she confessed.

"And now?"

"No, how could I?"

He kissed her temple in response.

"Another round of Jenga?" Edward joked.

"No cheating."

"No cheating," he confirmed.

Of course, Edward lied. His hands searched her out; rubbing, touching, and resting on her body, constantly. In the end, when her nerves won out, she challenged him to a game of Boggle.

Again he cheated, although now she suspected it was to see her laugh. Writing down slang words and describing what they meant in great detail. Some of them, she was sure, he made up.

It wasn't until Bella yawned, Edward found that they had spent the last three hours playing board games. She didn't want him to leave and again offered him a place to sleep. It was past midnight, the streets would be dark and they had been drinking. She wanted him safe, at her side.

Repeating the events of his previous overnight visit, she provided him with sleepwear, leaving him alone to change. Emmett, who had been sleeping on his bed, ran to the living room, upset with all the noise Bella was making.

Edward passed the dog, laughing at his antics, making his way to Bella's room. She'd forgotten to close her bathroom door and he could see her, brushing her hair.

"You have beautiful hair, soft to touch," he said, his fingers playing with her tips.

"Did you need something?" She looked down, hiding her reddening face.

"You."

"I'm right here."

"Then so am I."

Bella hadn't understood his words, not at first, until he grabbed her hand and laid down next to her on the bed. Her head on his chest, his arms wrapped around her, their legs entwining. His hard body molding with her soft one. That is how they slept. Together.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey all,

Long time I know. I finally finished this yesterday, between finals, spring break, and arguing with the financial aid office about my grant for my last quarter of my undergraduate career I didn't have time to sit down and write. Now that all the stress, and fun, is out of the way I can finally post this chapter.

Leibeezer- you brought up an important question. I hope this chapter answers it.

As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I promise to update again this Friday to make it up to everyone. You have my word. Again, thank you to everyone who is reading this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, that privilege belongs to SM.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Moves and Motivations

There was a unfamiliar heaviness on Bella's chest when she woke. Dazed she brought her hands up searching out the weight pressing down on her. Edward's long fingers held onto her waist tightly, crushing her body to him, his head on her chest, clinging to her in his sleep. She swept his hair back, running her fingers through the surprisingly soft strands, not able to suppress her twitching fingers. He sighed, squeezing her a bit, lifting his head, drawing closer to her touch.

The alarm clock on Bella's nightstand read an obscenely early hour, too early to wake, she felt compelled for a second to leave his side; Bella had never been a women secure enough to be comfortable around men, having one in her bed made her feel taciturn. As though she'd disappointed her mom and dad. The truth however, was that both Charlie and Renee, had they known, would have thrown a party. Asked her an endless stream of questions and badgered her until she caved and told them how much she liked Edward Cullen.

Bella closed her eyes, drifting off again, only to wake seconds later. At least, it felt as if seconds had passed, she turned and read the alarm clock again, early but not obscene. She raked her hands through her hair, no doubt leaving a bigger mess in her wake, and a soft chuckle resonated through her bedroom.

"Good morning," soft lips grazed her cheek. "Your hair looks fine by the way."

"What?" she asked, confused. "Sorry, good morning," she shook her head, berating herself for being rude.

"You winced when you touched your hair. It looks great, I promise."

"Okay."

"Breakfast?"

"You made breakfast," she stood up, her face worried.

"I didn't make it I promise, as a matter of fact, someone else made it, I just bought it."

"Wait, what time is it?" Edward chuckled again.

"Almost 8, why?"

"I'm late."

"It's a good thing you're the boss," he grinned.

"You're entirely too happy over this," she blurted.

"I am you are adorable when you're panicking. And as much as I'm loving seeing you here, just like this," his hand cupped her face. "I am a man, a very hungry man, and I would love some breakfast, so why don't you get ready while I feed Emmett. He's probably starving too."

"Okay."

"Good."

Edward pulled her up, bringing her close, before letting go. Bella rushed to the bathroom, dialing Angela, letting her know she'd be late, jumping into the shower after.

The bathroom mirror had a light sheen of mist, there was an extra toothbrush neatly placed next to hers, and a used towel in the hamper. Bella couldn't stop the huge smile that light up her face, caused by a toothbrush. A simple toothbrush.

She was happy and if his facial expression had been any indication, so was Edward. Bella couldn't recall ever being happy. Content. She had been content, if somewhat lonely. Now, there was someone out there waiting for her, the miracle she'd prayed for since her 6th birthday. She was determined to be more honest with Edward.

Initially, Bella had been adamant that their relationship was based on friendship, not willing to admit there were any genuine emotions behind Edward's actions. Despite her refusal to acknowledge what was happening, Bella had to accept that what was occurring between the two of them transcended 'regular' friendship boundaries. Not being too familiar with the social ques and what friendship entailed, she was still dubious, but no longer rebuffed her attraction to Edward and she was beginning to embrace his. Had it been anyone else, she knew that it would not have worked, there was something about Edward.

His back was towards her when she entered the living, he was bent over, playing with Emmett. She failed to notice earlier, during her wake up call, but his clothes weren't the same ones he was wearing last night. Bella smirked, either he went out to buy a new outfit, highly unlikely, or he arrived the previous evening preparing to spend the night.

"I was promised food," she teased, continuing their morning banter.

"And so you were," he bowed, gesturing in a grandiose manner towards the table.

"This is a lot of food. Did you order an entire menu?" Her dinning table was filled to the brim with food. Eggs, waffles, pancakes, ham, bacon, toast, hash brown, orange juice, apple juice, pineapple juice, milk, tea, tea with milk, coffee and a variety of fruit, enough food to feed an entire classroom.

"I didn't know your preferences," a red hue tinting the tips of his ears. "I may have gone overboard."

"We can always take the leftovers to the shelter."

"Then let's enjoy our meal."

She thanked him for the meal, serving herself a bit of everything. Her plate equally as colorful as the table.

"How is it?" Edward waited for her response. Letting her savor a bit of everything.

"Delicious, without knowing it, you've managed to order all my favorites."

"They are?"

"Waffles and ham. Sometimes with scrambled eggs. Yours?"

"French toast and milk. Is that juvenile of me?"

"Food doesn't have an age limit. We're allowed to eat what we please when we please."

"Well said."

He clasped her hand, entwining their fingers, gently placing them on the table. They ate the remainder of breakfast this way. It wasn't particularly comfortable, or easy, but their connection was not lost.

Bella only removed her hand from his grasp when they had to tidy up. Working in tandem, as though they'd been familiar with their movements their entire life, they repackaged the food and cleaned up what was left.

To say Taylor and Eric were happy when they saw the food was an understatement. The men attacked, scarfing down anything edible within arms reach. Jessica and Lauren watched both amused and disgusted at the men's display. The women laughed at their antics explaining to Edward and Bella that they had skipped breakfast when they realized the chickens were out of the coup wandering the grounds.

"Took us forever to catch them," Jessica recounted the tale. "Would've taken less time if thing one and thing two weren't constantly falling down. Guess the workout make them work up an appetite."

"How did they get out?" Edward asked.

"One of the night guards must have forgotten to close the cage before they left."

"I'll talk to Ben about it tonight," Rosalie stated as she entered the room. "What's with the feast."

"Edward," Bella offered as an explanation.

"It's a treat," Edward added.

"Someone needs to take the dogs for a walk. They're all riled up because of these two," Jessica stuck her thumb out pointing at the men who were still preoccupied with the food.

"In our defense, those chickens are faster than they look," Eric said, coming up for air, returning to the eggs on his plate.

"Bella, the dogs?" Rosalie pipped up.

"I'll go," Bella answered in her usual small voice, she turned to Edward, he raised his palm to her, stopping whatever she was going to say.

"Don't worry, I can stay here."

"Actually, I was hoping you'd come with me," she said, not stumbling over her words.

Edward was surprised for a second, gauging from her previous reaction he'd gathered that her time spent in the woods with the dogs was somewhat sacred. Something she'd look forward to. Despite his astonishment he was happy to be included.

"Of course."

They left the others, Bella called the dogs to her side, Emmett running to her side. She lead them through the trail, stopping at the opening of the meadow. The trees still blocking the full view.

"This is where I come to think. I stumbled upon it when I was about ten, maybe eleven. I ran away from home and got lost in the forest. It's what made me buy this land. When I decided to open the shelter, I approached the previous owners and offered them a great deal of money for it. They accepted when I told them what I planned to make of the lands. As it turns out, they also made the original purchase because of the meadow."

"Thank you for sharing."

She walked past the trees and stepped into the clearing, letting Edward take in her meadow. His eyes widened. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but this passed his imagination. Having grown up in the city the only trees he was used to were the one's he passed and paid not attention to in Central Park. He'd never seen nature at it's basic form. The wild life growing in the meadow was beautiful. Bella had said it was and she was right.

"Do you want to sit down? I let the dogs run and rest here for a bit."

"Okay," he said, using a word he often heard leave her lips.

They settled themselves on the soft pasture beneath them, a couple of the dogs followed suit, laying down to rest.

"This is amazing."

"Yes, it's were I come to think."

"About what."

"My parents."

"Where are they?"

"They passed away a couple of years ago."

"I'm sorry."

"There's no need. I miss them terribly but I've grown used to being on my own."

"You don't have to be. Not anymore."

Edward pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist, placing his cheek next to hers.

"I'm always left alone in the end."

"Who has left you alone?"

"My parents, my uncle Billy, Jacob, his sisters."

"Why did they leave you?" Bella knew that at some point she would have to tell him. She didn't want to but it was necessary.

"Billy was my dad's best friend. I grew up with Billy as a constant presence so I called him uncle as a term of endearment. His son Jacob was close to my age and was my only friend growing up. His sisters would sometimes deign to speak with, for the most part we were left alone." She paused shivering, not from cold, and yet Edward held her tighter still.

"When my parents passed away, I did something incredibly stupid," she began again. "I was distraught. My parents had rescued me from hell and to have them pass away and the way they passed...I couldn't handle it. And I reacted stupidly. Jacob was with me as a best friend tended to do when one's parents are no longer around. I knew he loved me. He'd said it often enough."

Edward felt his heart speed up, unsure if he was willing to listen to the rest. He sensed where this was going, he didn't want to interrupt her story, and at the same time he didn't want to her to finish it.

"We got drunk, belligerent drunk. I did the one thing I should have never done. I kissed him. He wouldn't reject me and I took advantage of that. After everything was said and done, I felt horrible. I had betrayed our friendship. He was in love with me and I used him to feel...I don't know...something. In the end, we severed all ties. I haven't seen any of the Blacks since then and I can't blame them. Jacob thought I had finally returned his affection and he was disappointed when I didn't."

It was quiet again. Bella said no more about Jacob and Edward didn't ask. She stood, called the dogs, and continued through the trail. Edward stood up and followed behind her. The only sounds heard around them were those belonging to the animals and the rustling of the trees.

When Edward saw the gate leading to the shelter he pulled Bella back. Bringing her close, wanting to let her know he appreciated her honesty and did not hold her actions against her, he hoped he was conveying his sentiments through a hug but he doubted that is what she would understand. Instead of relying on a hug, he tilted her head up and pressed his lips to hers.

Bella couldn't fully process what was happening at first, but as his lips continued to persist, soft and firm, she gave in to her basic instincts. She opened her mouth to his, Edwards greedily taking anything she was willing to give. Their bodies pressed together, hands frantically, blindly, reaching for the other, hearts soaring.

They pulled apart moments later, out of breath, and more alive than ever. This kiss hadn't been the peck he had given her days earlier. This kiss was everything they had been holding back.

"We have to get back," they had spent too much time in the woods and Bella didn't want anyone to think she was slacking.

"One more second," Edward held on tighter, relishing the feel of her in his arms.

By the time they arrived back at the shelter, an hour later than usual for Bella, the only task left was to feed the dogs once more. No one in the shelter missed the entwined hands of Bella and Edward and the illuminating smiles they wore.

For her part, Rosalie hurried everything along and made sure the duo had only to complete the simplest of task, leaving them alone, for the most part.

It wasn't until they were back in Bella's home that Edward felt comfortable enough to have an earnest conversation with her.

"Stay with me next weekend."

"What?"

"Come to Seattle on Friday, we can spend the weekend in the city."

Bella remembered Michael mentioning Edward staying in Seattle for the week. A week had come and gone and he was still here and when she had brought it up, he was quick to dismiss it.

"Why are you still here?"

"Come again."

"You, you were supposed to leave weeks ago, but you're still here. Why?"

"Isn't it obvious."

She knew what he was implying and needed no further explanation. It was her. He was still here, in Seattle, for her. Willing to drive down to Forks every weekend to spend time with her.

"That phone call, the first one you made, early in the morning..." Bella trailed off.

"Truth."

"Please," She begged.

"Not once, never, have I felt this way about someone. I wasn't lying when I said I missed you. I woke up alone and all I wanted was you beside me. That's why I called and if I'm being completely honest, it scared me a bit. That's why I probably sounded a bit off."

There wasn't anything left to say. They had been walking the same line without realizing it. Both in too deep from the start, letting, initially, fear rule over them before succumbing to their desire. The difference being that Edward figured it out sooner rather than later.

"Are you hungry?" She asked, trying to break the tension.

"No, if you want to eat we can," he smiled at her. Willing to play along with her.

"No, it's okay. Tired?" She tried.

"Exhausted," he replied.

"Let's get ready for bed."

There was a sly grin on Edwards face. Her words had elated him almost as much as the kiss they had shared earlier, almost. She wanted him to stay and who was he to refute. They got ready for bed and as soon as Bella's head hit the pillow, Edward pulled her into his side. He tilted her head up and kissed her soundly again, both falling into another peaceful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello ya'll,

As promised an extra chapter this week to make up for the last one.

Hope ya'll enjoy!

Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. I don't.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Confirmations and Petitions

It had been years since Edward remembered what it was like to wake up with someone. Bella's sweet face was pressed up against his chest, her hair splayed out, mouth slightly open, simply beautiful. Everything about her was beautiful.

He loved her. Of that he was sure.

The past two weeks had only cemented how he felt. It had only happened once and this was vastly different. This was more. He had told her the truth when he said it had scared him. It had.

When he'd woken up next to her for the first time he realized there was no where else or anyone else he'd rather be with.

Bella had opened herself up. No longer the insecure girl he had meet during their business meeting.

Edward had recognized her internal battle. He would shower her with affection and while she would indulge him at first, answering his questions and returning his sentiments, she would reel it back.

She needed stability someone she could depend on and if he had to prove himself worthy, he would. She was worth it.

Whether it was because she doubted herself of him he was not sure. What ever she wasn't telling him was the issue that was holding him back.

_They rescued me from hell. _

Those had been her words. They rescued me from hell. She was adopted. Whoever her biological parents were, they had done a number on her. Where ever they were, he hoped it was far away. He would never rush her to divulge any personal information but he'd be lying if he said curiosity wasn't nagging him.

Bella began to stir then, her eyes fluttering open. Like every other time he was near her, a smile overtook his face.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, did you sleep well."

"I did. Who wouldn't in this huge bed," she teased.

"Thank my mother, she arranged everything when I told her I'd be staying longer than a week."

"She leased you this apartment and furnished it for you from New York?"

"Technically, I paid for everything, she just chose everything."

"Let her know she did an amazing job," Bella stretched her arms up showing a sliver of her tummy.

"Can we switch topics now? How about we discuss how edible you look right now?" He pulled her in closer, peppering her face with kisses. She laughed at his antics, throwing her head back, allowing him access to her neck.

They stayed in bed the rest of the morning, sharing languid kisses, and whispered words of love, although steering clear of the actual word itself.

Neither wanted to leave the bed and Edward only let Bella get up when her stomach growled. He kissed her stomach and dialed a small bistro around the corner. A number he often used during the week when he wasn't around Bella to have her feed him.

When the carrier arrived they settled themselves on the balcony table, eating al fresco.

"I know you have to drive back in a few hours and I wanted us to talk about a few things before you do."

"What is it?" Bella's heart stammered. Her palms were clamming up like they tended to do when she was nervous.

"First thing first. The donation came through, I've signed the paperwork and they should be finalized by the end of this week."

"Really! That's amazing Edward, thank you! Thank you!" She threw herself at him which was no chip of his shoulder. He caught her happily, placing her down on his lap.

"And I want you to come to New York with me in two weeks."

"What?" Her face looked puzzled.

"My parents are throwing their annual benefit gala and I was hoping you'd come with me. You would get to meet my parents, my sister Alice, her husband Jasper. We can stay the weekend, take in the sights, it will be fun."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes." She confirmed with a grin.

"Great, I'll make the arrangements." She kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Anything else you want to share," she smiled at him.

"Yes," he replied somberly.

He wanted her to know everything, including his relationship with Bree. If he didn't tell her before she met his family Alice would and that was something he wasn't willing to risk.

"I was 21, fresh out of college, ready to prove to myself. My father had made me an executive director and I can admit now, it was overwhelming. I wanted everyone to take me seriously and not just see me as another privileged boy whose father indulged him with a suit and a job. I came in early at the office and stayed late, my work was impeccable, my clients had no complaints, and I attended every charity event with my parents. It was at one of these events I met her. Bree Tanner. Her father worked at Wall street and she came from old money. She was older than me, liked to call me Jr..." Edward shook his head, as if clearing his mind.

"Bree was larger than life. Everybody loved her, she could walk into any room and make it hers. She was polite, well tempered, and looked every inch the socialite the magazines made her out to be. But what enticed me was the fact that she pursued me. You have to understand, at the time, my family wasn't as esteemed as we are now."

"What do you mean? I thought you're grandfather had started the company. Hasn't your father always worked there?" Bella asked.

"Yes, my grandfather started the company. It had been a small business when he was acting CEO. It was Carlisle who turned it into a blooming enterprise. He'd been a surgeon until an accident deprived him of his steady hands. He joined his father and worked hard for years to build the company up. We've only seen the turn around for about 7 years. When I met Bree we were still trying to prove ourselves. So to have someone of Bree's standing vying for my attention...it was...flattering. I enjoyed every minute. She'd bat an eye and my heart would soar. I was besotted." Edwards laughter held no humor.

"If I wasn't in the office, I was with her. My family loved her and I loved her. Everything was perfect. At least for a while. After a year together she began to pull away. She'd spend more time with her friends, partying, traveling and I was always working. Still trying to prove myself." Bella kept her focus on him, his eyes were shinning with unshed tears. She slipped her arm around her waist trying to provide some sort of comfort.

"My best friend, A. and his family, at the time, were struggling. He approached me with a business proposal. His father, Stefan, was losing a lot of money. Their business wouldn't stay afloat for another year at the rate they were going. If we silently bought them out we'd get to keep their clients and expand our business ventures. The only clause that was non amendable was that Stefan and his son's would stay as head of the company so no one would be the wiser. After months of negotiations everything was signed and Cullen Enterprise owned S.V. industries. Any one outside of our families had no idea. Appearances were maintained and reputations went unharmed.

"It was then my father decided to expand. He started small but it changed, soon we had our hands in publishing companies, restaurants, hotels, shipping companies, anything you could think of. The company blossomed under my father's supervision, S.V. industries included. Stefan and his family appeared to be gaining some footing and eventually they were able to repurchase their company. My father was happy to relinquish the reins. It was after all, their family business. We understood its importance. Stefan was the sole proprietor of S.V. Industries again, no one the wiser.

"I didn't notice it, not once. During all those late night sessions with Stefan and Carlisle...A. and Bree would go off together. He was my best friend...she...I loved her," Bella squeezed his side and held on tighter. She had never seen him falter, or stumble for words. This was new and she didn't like it.

"I was going to propose. I wanted to marry her." He spoke the words so softly Bella almost thought she imagined them. "Instead I found them together. One hand on her waist the other on her cheek, kissing like they probably had a thousand times before."

"It wasn't until a month after our break up that I discovered why. Bree had only been with me because she knew that my families income was growing. The only buy out that was kept hidden was with S.V. Money, it was always the fucking money. She wanted it. She wanted someone who could maintain her lifestyle. She wanted to be envied by other women. It was why she chose A. Bree believed he had more than what he actually did. They lasted a while until S.V. declared bankruptcy and Bree ended her engagement with him."

"I never saw her for what she was. And it killed me. All her exuberance hid her insecurities. Bree was spoiled and lacked any character. Money made her fickle. She was beautiful but there was nothing else to her. She could entertain and pull people in but had no actual friends. There was nothing more to her than a pretty smile and well chosen words."

"She broke your heart." Bella's words weren't a question. Just a fact.

"Yes, and I threw myself into my own despair. I worked and kept to myself. I wallowed for a while. Until one day I decided I'd had enough. I learned from my mistakes. I'd always known how to read people and I let my own superficiality cloud my judgement. It won't happen again."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, there's no need. It was their betrayal that hurt me. I grew up privileged, never wanting for anything. My parents saw to it that despite my upbringing I turned out to be a good person. I'm happy to say they succeeded. I've never intentionally harmed anyone...That's what hurt the most. It was my first and last experience with cruelty and I don't want to ever face it again.

"Do you still see them?"

"Sometimes. At social functions. We never speak. Bree tried once after she broke it off with A. It was idiotic of her to believe I'd want anything to do with her. A. on the other hand, I've not run into. He moved to Europe with his family.

"Thank you for telling me."

"All selfish reasons believe me. My family is going to be excited to meet you. The only other relationship I've had was with Bree and since then I've stayed away from them," he smiled at her. "I guess I was waiting for you." He kissed her forehead.

Edward was quiet for a while, which suited Bella fine, she needed time to mull over his words. She wanted to take away his pain and maybe hurt that ungrateful woman who stomped all over his heart. She couldn't believe that someone had cheated on a man as wonderful as Edward. And then having to lose a friend over it as well.

He shared so much with her already and now it was her turn. It felt right. He shared his heart and now it was her turn.

"When I was 9 my biological parents, Sue and Harry, were arrested. They had been drinking, getting high and soon started to fight, they always did. I guess one of the neighbors finally had enough and called the police. They arrested my parents and took me to a children's facility."

"Renee and Charlie?"Edward questioned.

"They adopted me, Renee was Sue's sister."

'What happened?" His arms still around her waist, their food long forgotten.

"When Charlie and Renee came to pick me up in Phoenix the police officer that was in charge of my case filled them in. Sue had met Harry as a teenager and ran away before she graduated high school. Renee hadn't seen her in years. He was abusive and got her addicted to several drugs. A year later she was pregnant with me. They were neglectful parents, but not abusive. When I turned two Harry started to beat me. He had beat Sue but before then he hadn't touched me."

Much like Bella had done with Edward, he tightened his hold. It was almost painful, it didn't seem to bother her.

"I don't remember the first time, I was so young. It is sad though, that my first memory is of his fist," her voice sounded distant, her mind taking her back to that home, with those people.

"It continued until the police became involved. I never told anyone about the abuse. I expected violence from everyone so I didn't make any friends. My parents were either gone or high so I didn't speak to them either. Instead of human companionship, I immersed myself in books. I read everything I could. It's probably the reason why I excelled in academics. It's also the reason why I'm terrible in social situations."

Bella sighed and leaned into Edward, closing her eye's, relishing the sense of security he provided.

"I had been neglected and beat for years. When I was removed from their care I was underweight, skittish and covered in bruises. And then I had to go through the trial. I don't remember the charges but I do remember testifying. Some of my neighbors and teachers testified on my behalf as well. They were sentenced to 25 years and they couldn't contact me. After it was all done, Renee and Charlie moved us out to Forks, Charlie's hometown. They started a new life with me and I became Isabella Swan. They saved me. And they showered me with the love and affection I never received from my biological parents."

The tears came freely from her eyes. She sobbed quietly letting Edward rock her back and forth.

"Sue killed them. I don't know how she got out or how she found us. Charlie was so careful and we couldn't be tracked but she found us. They were on their way back from a night out. Charlie pulled over to help a woman with a flat tire only to be shot several times by Sue. She killed her own sister."

Bella's quiet sobs turned into cries of agony. Her entire body shook and Edward felt his heart break a little. He wanted to erase everything she'd been through.

It took a while for Bella to calm down.

"She's in prison and will spend the rest of her life there," she looked down.

Bella's sobs ended, a silence encompassed them, neither moved, they just held each other. Providing comfort. Edwards hand splayed on her back, her head resting on his shoulder.

"I've already let you in and your relationship with Bree doesn't matter to me. Does my past matter to you?" Her voice small and unsure.

Edward felt Bella try to move around in his lap and pulled back a little to give her space. She shifted around until their faces were an inch apart, her legs were wrapped around his waist. He lowered his head and captured her lips in a kiss.

It wasn't until they both needed air that they separated. Edward carried Bella to his room and lay her down on the bed. He removed her shoes and jeans, pulling the covers over her body. She watched as he removed his own clothing and slid in next to her on the bed. He brought her in to his embrace, kissing her softly on her forehead.

"I love you," he told her. His eyes boring into hers. "You don't have to say it back, I know you feel it. It'd be nice to hear but I don't need them to confirm what I already know."

Bella loved him. She wouldn't have talked about her biological parents if she did not.

"I love you, too," she told him, her voice still quiet, no longer unsure.

He kissed her again. Bella could feel him smiling against her lips and she laughed. Despite their exhausting conversation she felt lighter. There were no more secrets between them. She had told him everything. And he was here, holding her. She had been worried that once he heard the truth he'd think it was too much. That she was too much to handle. Instead she was feeling a happiness that she had never felt before.

"Stay with me. You can leave in the morning. Please."

Edward wanted her here with him. Every time she pushed him away, every time she doubted her feelings, every time he held back was erased. There was no denying what they were to each other anymore. This was love. And he wasn't about to let her go.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone,

I have to apologize, I've updated longer than I thought I would. Between work, class, and life I haven't had time to edit the chapters I've already written. I have been working on the story, there will be 26 chapter (including an epilogue) and I have finished the thirteenth chapter. See I have been writing! It's my editing that sucks and I have no time for it.

Therefore, I was wondering if any of you would like to edit my work? The pay sucks (there isn't any) but you get to read the latest chapter before anyone else does. That's a bonus! I hope.

Anyway, if any of you are interested let me know. I'll wait until Monday.

Until then here's the latest chapter. It's a lot lighter than the previous chapter have been because the saddest part is coming up.

Thank you to all of ya'll for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it.

And I'll let you read now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer's does.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Cities and Firsts

The plane is relatively empty for a weekend trip from Seattle to New York, not that Bella would have noticed, Edward had bought first-class seats and with all the attention the attendants were showering them with Bella had barely noticed her surroundings.

Her thoughts were divided between the worry that was building over meeting Edward's family and how well the shelter was doing with Rosalie as the lead. The altitude and the fact that she had never visited a city as intimidating as New York didn't help any.

"What did that napkin do to you?"

"What?"

"The napkin that is now a thousand tiny pieces in your lap."

"Not a thousand," Bella mumbled.

"Fine, a hundred."

"Okay."

"There's no need to be nervous."

"So you keep saying."

"I mean it. Alice is already over the moon, my mother is worse, my father will love you, and Jasper is the picture of serenity. They're going to love you." He cleaned her lap of the paper remnants and threaded their hands together.

"What if they don't?"

"They will."

"But what if they don't?"

"They will. Trust me they're going to love you, I do."

And just like that, with a reminder of his love, her anxiety diminished, not completely, but enough to survive the flight without having to alarm an air force marshal.

The JFK airport was exactly as she imagined. Herds of people moving through the airport tense, stressed, frustrated, angry and on occasion bored. Everything she'd ever heard about New Yorker's seemed to be true. Maybe they were an angry bunch. It was then Edward grabbed their luggage, grabbed her hand and steered them towards the exit.

It was then Bella remembered that Edward had been born and raised in New York. He had always behaved like a gentleman, well not always, but she concluded that the city and it's inhabitants weren't as bad as she originally thought.

She noticed a small movement in her peripheral vision and swiveled to take a better look. A woman, appearing to be in her mid thirties, was openly staring at Edward. For his part, Edward seemed oblivious to the woman's attention. They kept walking and not two seconds later another woman stared, unabashedly, at him. The trend seemed to continue until they reached the curb.

Once inside she took the time to look over his profile, once, twice, thrice. It had not been his beauty that attracted her, but his heart. Now, having reaffirmed her love, she let herself be vain.

"You're very beautiful," Bella announced when they were inside a cab.

"Sweetie, we're already dating, you don't need to sweep me off my feet," Edward teased.

"I wasn't...I didn't..." she stuttered. Edward let out a hearty chuckle, happy that he could still rattle her.

"Don't fret, thank you for calling me beautiful. You're not so bad yourself."

"I don't get stared at by men like you do."

"Men stare at me?" He asked, a grin on his face.

"No, I mean, back there...the women. They stare at you...and then I did...you are very beautiful."

"Women were staring at me," the grin never leaving his face.

"Yes, a lot of them." Bella wan't jealous, she was worried. What if Edward found someone else? What would she do? They had passed some very pretty women, she wouldn't blame him.

"You want to know a secret?" He replied, thumbing her bottom lip, releasing it from her bite.

"What?"

"Men stare at you too." Her mouth popped open. He had to be lying, men never stared at her. She was too awkward, to shy, nothing about her screamed seductress.

"In the fish market, I was insanely jealous, men could do nothing but stare. I have to apologize, I wanted to mark you in some way, show those men you were with me-"

"Is that why you wouldn't remove your arm from my shoulder?"

"Yes, it didn't help. Men continued to stare."

"I didn't notice," she replied.

"Of course you didn't. It's the same reason why I didn't notice the women at the airport. I have you," he pecked her lightly on the cheek. A blush taking over where he had kissed, she glanced up at the cab driver, embarrassed to be having an intimate conversation in someone else's car.

"Are we close?" Edward looked out the window and staring at the traffic in front of them.

"Less than ten minutes," he answered.

"That soon,"

"I'm enjoying seeing you jittery, I don't think you've noticed, you draw nearer whenever you're anxious. I like it. I like having you pressed up against me," as soon as the words were out a blush spread on her cheeks. He ignored her response, pulling her flush against him, "it's going to be fine."

"I'm sorry. You've been reassuring me for days now."

"And I will continue to do it without complaint, know why?"

"Why?"

"I love you," he said simply, his eyes shining, an exuberance radiating off of him.

"I love you," came her breathless reply. Bella wondered if she would ever be able to tell him without sounding like a git.

He kissed her then, not caring if the taxi driver was watching. Their lips molding, soft, firm, demanding, and giving, all wrapped into one. His tongue seeking hers. She opened herself up, gave herself to him, demanding the same from him. He pulled her into his lap, his hands securing her hips. She brought her hands up to his hair, settling them at the nape of his neck, toying with the short hair there.

They were giving into their feeling freely, the fire beginning to consume them when they heard the cab driver clearing her throat.

"Here ya go," she said. Edward turned his head to the street and sure enough they were outside his parents home. The woman popped the trunk pulling out the luggage.

"Thank you," she offered after Edward handed her a couple of bills.

"Ready," he turned to Bella offering his arm.

"No," she answered honestly, he chuckled.

The doorbell rang once, it took a second for a woman, small in frame, with short hair, to open it widely.

"Finally!" the woman, whom Bella recognized as Alice, Edward's sister, exclaimed. Alice pulled her into a hug, her arms tightly wrapping around her, letting her go only to do the same to her brother.

"Where is everyone?"

"In the kitchen, moms getting dinner ready. I hope you like Mexican, she's made a buffet."

"Did you tell her-"

"Yes, and she didn't listen. _They're going to be starving_," she mimicked her mother. Well, Bella assumed she was mimicking her mother.

"Does she know-"

"Yeah, she's fine with it. Mom understands you need your own space."

"Are you-"

"Nope, you should know better."

"Not even-"

"I don't care. Bella should know you're the baby of the family."

"I'm older-"

"Age is only a number." Alice wore the same grin Edward did when he was teasing her. If Bella hadn't known they were family she would have figured it out because of that grin.

"Can we-"

"Yup, leave your luggage in the coat closet."

They did as Alice ordered. Following her into the dining room where several dishes were set up, there were: enchiladas, sopes, tamales, caldo, menudo, corn, rice, beans, three different types of salad, flan, churros, and a couple of other dishes Bella couldn't name.

"Wow, are there other guest coming?" Bella asked.

"No, it's only us."

"All this food-"

"For you. Don't feel obligated though, we can always dine out if you want."

"No, no this is more than enough. Thank you."

"Good. Mom, Dad there here!"

"Very ladylike like Alice." Edward stated.

"Bite me."

Neither sibling was able to continue the banter because an older couple entered the room, trailed by a young blond man that took up residence next to Alice.

"Oh thank goodness, I worried the food was going to get cold. Welcome! Welcome! You must be Bella. I'm Esme and this is my husband Carlisle." Esme pulled her into a bone crushing hug much like her daughter had.

"Nice to meet you, both." Carlisle bent down to kiss her cheek and hug her. She'd never met a more affectionate family.

"I'm Jasper, Alice's husband." He extended his hand, before he too embraced her, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Let's not overwhelm her," Edward wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"She's very beautiful, good job son!"

"Carlisle!" Esme reprimanded.

"It's a compliment," Carlisle defended weakly.

"This isn't embarrassing at all," Edward whispered into Bella ears. She giggled relieved that the attention hadn't stayed on her. "We will leave whenever you're ready," he informed her.

"I'm fine, really."

"Whenever you're ready."

He ushered her towards the table, the rest of the Cullen's already seated, their plates heavy with food.

"Bella, have you brought anything to wear for tomorrow's gala, feel free to say no, even if you have."

"No, I was not sure what an appropriate outfit would be." Her voice small, insecure.

"Great! We'll go shopping tomorrow morning."

"Alice-" Edward began.

"Don't worry. Mom will come with us. It will be an hour, two tops."

"Bella?" Edward questioned.

"It sounds like fun." Her voice was shaking, negating her words.

"Bella, Edward tells us you run an amazing shelter," Jasper, ever the intuitive one, sensed how uncomfortable Bella had become steered the conversation to one that she was familiar with.

"Edward is very generous," she said. "I wouldn't classify the shelter as amazing."

"No need to be modest," Edward stretched an arm, tangling their hands together. "It really is amazing."

"Speaking of, Edward, you promised me a puppy," Bella had never before met a more tenacious woman than Alice Cullen. Like Edward, they exuded a confidence, a confidence learned from a young age. It was intimidating.

"They are still being trained," Bella said.

"You train them?" Esme asked, pleasantly surprised.

"Yes, well, not me personally, Jessica does...but...um... they are trained at the shelter."

"I'm going to have a trained puppy!" Alice exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, if you wait a month, they should be ready," Bella's voice growing more animated, happy with the topic. "Emmett, our vet, should stop by sometime next month for the puppies final shots."

Bella lowered her head, focusing on the meal in front of her, never seeing Edward's proud smile. Her body language, fidgeting hands, and quiet voice all alluded to her discomfort but she worked passed it. She was trying and that is what counted.

"Beautiful, smart, and kind. Don't let this one go," Carlisle advised sagely, with a smile. Bella's blush returning.

"No worry there," Edward kissed Bella chastely on nose.

"How are you liking the food, dear? Edward mentioned your mother was an extraordinary cook." Esme asked Bella. If she noticed the young girls face pale, she made no mention of it.

"I like it very much. You're an excellent chef Mrs. Cullen," her voice sullen yet firm.

"Esme, dear. Call me Esme."

"Esme," Bella repeated.

The rest of the dinner was spent in the same manner. Simple conversations combined with delicious food. By the end of the night, Bella was enthralled by the Cullen's. She had never seen a more united family. The devotion, loyalty and love was evident. It made her miss Renee and Charlie.

Edward, who was so in tune with her moods as of recently, read the sadness on her face and promptly said his good-byes. He called for a cab, kissed his mother, and grabbed their luggage.

"You could stay here?" Esme almost begged.

"We'd feel more comfortable at my place."

"Well then," Esme kept her voice tight, in mock anger.

"Mem leave the boy alone," Carlisle smirked. Bella recognizing where Alice and Edward picked up the trait.

"Thanks dad."

Bella was glad to be in the confined space of a small vehicle again. She had done it. She had met his parents, been polite, and hopefully with any luck left them with a good impression.

They were nothing like she had expected. From everything she had read and pictures she had google'd they had seemed very posh. The type of family that ate with four different types of forks, basking in their grandeur.

She was relieved that wasn't the case.

As the car zoomed through the streets, Bella's eyes began to close, her head rested lightly on Edward's shoulders. He was in no better state. Eyes lulling to sleep, exhaustion settling in.

When the car drove up next to a skyscraper Edward gingerly woke up the girl in his arms. He ushered her sleeping form through the lobby, into the elevator and through the front door.

It was then Bella took in her surroundings. She never knew an apartment could be bigger than a home, but this one was certainly twice as big as her home, at least.

"Come, let's get ready for bed."

She followed, reaching her hand out to his.

Everything in Edward's bedroom was enormous, his bed, his closet, his shower, and his bathtub. She made quick use of his bathroom, rushing under the blankets. Edward chuckled but joined her moments later his arms enveloping her.

"I love you, have I told you today?" He asked.

"No," she whispered back.

"I love you." he reached for her face, placing a sound kiss on her lips.

"I love you," she returned, leaving no space between them.

His kissed her again, working his way down to her neck. Bella's whimpers and moans letting him know she didn't mind. Her hands found their way to the nape of his neck, pulling lightly on the short strands.

As reluctant as he was to end the kiss, Edward drew back, letting Bella settle in next to him.

"Thank you. For tonight. You don't know what it means to me that you came."

"Hopefully as much as it means to me that you asked," Bella replied.

"My parents love you by the way."

"Really!"

"Did you see my mother's face? She couldn't stop smiling. Except when my father flirted with you," he laughed.

"You're father is very handsome," she teased, laughing into his shoulder.

"Should I be worried? Do I need to alert my mother?" His voice light, laced with humor.

"Maybe, I'm not bored with you yet," she smiled.

"Oh really," his crooked smile on full blast.

"Well," she said. Moving to straddle him, bending down to kiss his lips softly. "Family dinners would be awkward if you and your mother made an appearance."

Edward laughed freely then, happy that she was comfortable enough to tease him and delighted that she was initiating any type of physical activity.

"Baby, if we're going to start with the sexy times could we please stop talking about my father?"

"Can I still think about him while being with you?" she joked.

Edward let out a f aux growl, flipping them over so that he was laying in between her legs. He kissed her, pouring all of his ardor into the kiss. Her back arching, her hips pushing up into his. Connecting, thrusting, moving as one.

"Bella," he whispered.

"Please." Bella whimpered.

He sped up his thrusts, his lips moving from her mouth to her neck, his hands roaming her body. Her face rested on his shoulders. Kissing down the column of his throat, running her hands up and down the length of his back.

Her hips connected with his until her body stilled then broke out into tiny shivers, coming undone, calling his name again and again.

Not far behind, Edward pushed up into her mercilessly, stilling moments later, his mouth open, eyes closed, his face displaying his full ecstasy.

Edward rested on top of her, his full weight on her, her hands running through his hair, gently scratching his head.

"Please tell me you weren't thinking of my father."

"You'll never know" she taunted, her eyes heavy with sleep.

As Bella drifted off to sleep, Edward left the bed, returning seconds later in a different set of pajamas. She gasped as he slid a cloth covered hand inside her shorts, surprised that he thought to clean her. When he returned for a second time, he settled once more between her legs, resting his head on her chest, wrapping his arms around her, letting her feel his whole weight. And she didn't mind. Not one bit.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi,

Good news, I've found someone to edit this story, my close friend Michael. He knows absolutely nothing about Twilight but agreed to check for free so I said nothing bad. On the down side, he won't be able to start being my editor until the next chapter so this one will be filled with all kinds of grammar and spelling errors. Hopefully it's not too bad.

Any way, enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I wish, but I don't. Credit belongs to SM.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

"That's the one," Alice and Esme exclaimed at the same time. It was eerie how often they had spoken as one during the shopping excursion.

"You've said that about the last three dresses," Bella reminded them.

"We were wrong before, my son will love you in this one."

Esme stood behind Bella, both staring at the dress in the mirror. If she was being honest, Bella had to admit it was amazing. A navy blue gown completely covered in the front and backless. An inch lower and she would be showing her behind to the world.

"Well?" Alice asked, her voice sounding giddy.

"It's perfect," Bella's answered.

"I knew it," the squeal surprised even Esme, who was already in search of the perfect heel to accompany the gown.

Bella's phone chimed, alerting her to a new text.

**I miss you. Come back to me. **

She wished he had sent the text when she was still in the dressing room, perhaps then Alice would have missed her reaction and not had any amo to taunt her mercilessly.

**Your sister is a terrible person. We haven't left and I already miss her. **

As a tinkling laughter resounded throughout the boutique, Bella knew Alice was informing Esme about what had transpired.

Dressed in her regular clothes, the gown packed, and Esme waiting at the register with a shoe box containing her soon-to-be new shoes.

"What am I going to do with that boy," Esme murmured. "Can't even let me enjoy a morning of shopping with my future daughter," she winked at Bella, glad to see that she wasn't blushing, but smiling so widely it looked almost painful.

**Let my mother know that if she brings you in the next half hour I'll make sure to bring her a kitten from your shelter. Double win.**

As Esme read over the text Edward had sent Bella, she let out a soft chuckle.

"Always trying to buy his way through everything. Tell him I want the cutest one. And don't let him name my future baby,"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Esme, dear."

"Esme."

"Alice, we have to take Bella home, Edward is going to have a coronary if she's not there in 20 minutes."

"It's a good thing we've finished our business here," came Alice's bell like voice.

The three women headed out the door, after spending two hours in search of the perfect out, and a new bond cemented among st them.

It was a short drive to Edward's apartment, the man at mention was outside, hand raised ready to call a cab. Alice pulled up to the curb, Esme stepping out to call Edward over. Mother and son embraced, Bella have them a moment as she and Alice unloaded her new purchases from the car.

Esme exchanged a few words with her son, letting Alice say a quick hello, pushing her back into her car, knowing, as mothers do, that her eldest wanted time alone with Bella.

As soon as they departed, the anxious lovers two made their way to the lift, stopping at the top floor, barreling past the entry.

"Finally!" Edward was ecstatic as he lifted his beloved in the air, a giggle escaping her.

"I wasn't gone that long."

"Too long," he gasped in between kisses, his lips persistent on her neck.

"Edward," she whimpered.

"I made...lunch," he pulled her legs to st rattle his waist.

"Sounds good" she managed to sputter.

"Haven't told you...what...I've...made," he said in between kisses.

Edward had been working on his culinary skills since he had met her and was very proud to have prepared a full meal without any help.

"Whatever it is...please don't stop," his hands pushing her hips into his, "I'm sure it's good."

"Bella."

"Hm," was her reply.

"We have to...stop."

"Please!" she half moaned, half groaned as he set her down on her feet again.

"Later," he promised her.

Remembering why he wanted his mother to bring Bella home so quickly, Edward let her to the balcony where a small feast was layed out. Everything fresh and colorful.

"Is this all fruit?" she asked in awe.

"Some vegetable's too. No one was going to help me with the meal. I figured if the food didn't have to be steamed, stir fried, sauteed, or anything actually involving the stove it might taste better."

"Good thinking," she smiled.

"Shall we eat," he pulled out her chair.

Bella had to admit she was impressed with the meal Edward had prepared. She had not known that there were so many all fruit and vegetable recipe's.

The couple enjoyed a languid luncheon. Sharing what they had accomplished during the day. It was refreshing. Bella had never felt such happiness. Since the weekend in Seattle where they had shared everything, the relationship had evolved. She loved him and he loved her. Any inhibitions she had felt both emotionally and physically had diminished, not fully disappearing, but close to it.

She trusted him.

Edward had been more than pleased with the turn of events. While they had shared many kisses, the previous night had been the first time things had progressed any further.

She was happy. Exceedingly so.

"We have four hours of freedom. What do you say to a quiet afternoon at home? Lounging on the couch, necking like teenagers, watching terrible infomercials, necking like teenagers, start scrap booking, necking like teenagers..." he trailed off, pleased with himself.

"Will you play a film while we neck to get the full teenage experience?" she played along.

"You've never made out on the couch pretending to pay attention to a movie?"

"Never," she smiled up at him.

"Good," he picked her up, one hand underneath her knees the other on her back, cradling her form to his body. She released a tiny squeal of both surprise and delight. He set her down on the soft cushions in his living room, producing a blanket from his room.

"Did you plan for this?" she asked, not surprised.

"Yes," he admitted.

"Good," she confessed. It would have appeared more confident in her answer had she not been blushing.

"Good," he repeated with a toothy grin.

The television was turned on, a film was playing, and the occupants of the couch were otherwise distracted.

Had they not bothered with the screen at all, the only sounds that would have been heard were the whispered words and heavy breathes of two lovers.

By the time the credits rolled around, neither cared to leave their place.

The screened turned black and still they did not move.

The elevator dinged, no movement.

Alice walked in, carrying several bags, and the the couple paid her no mind.

When she cleared her throat, Bella pushed Edward off her, who then fell unceremoniously to the floor, landing with an umph.

"Thank you Alice."

"Your welcome big brother," came a soft chuckle.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help Bella get ready," she answered.

Bella, for her part, was busy pulling her shirt over her head.

"You could have called," Edward responded, slightly irritated.

"I did."

He blushed having been reprimanded.

"Ready Bella," she asked, not waiting for a reply, heading to Edward's room.

They were in his room for over an hour. What they were doing, Edward could only guess. Alice had flung his clothes at him, telling him to get ready in the guest room. After spending a lifetime with her, Edward knew better than to question his sister.

He could hear the occasional giggle from the bedroom, a thumping or two, but nothing else.

Jasper arrived shortly after Edward had finished getting ready. Without missing a beat he plopped down on the love seat, switching the television to a sports channel.

"How long has she been," he asked Edward, keeping his eyes on the screen.

"Almost two hours."

"She should be out soon."

Showing exactly how in tune he was with his wife, Alice reappeared in the living, Bella trailing behind her.

Edward had not known it was possible for her to look more beautiful, he was wrong. She was a vision in blue, looking like a goddess. Jasper patted his shoulder and nudged him forward.

"Your welcome," Alice sang as she walked past him, wrapping her arms around Jasper's waist.

"You're breathtaking," Edward kissed Bella's forehead, not knowing the protocol she had when it came to make-up. Seeing as Bella tended not to wear any, he didn't want to risk it.

"You are so handsome," she planted a kiss on his lips. His smile grew. He hadn't meant to remember another time where Bree would scowl because he smeared her lipstick or lip gloss, whichever.

"Shall we?" Jasper asked.

The foursome headed towards the street where a driver was waiting for them, an expensive car, unfamiliar to Bella, behind him.

New York was a different city at night. It was as far away from Forks as one could get. People were everywhere, lively, inviting, and combined with the city lights, it was invigorating.

They arrived at a grand hotel. All red carpets, golden lights, and vintage feel. The interior equally as impressive. There were so many different flowers it reminded her of the meadow that was so close to her heart. Or a midnight summers dream. Either way.

"You've made it," Esme hugged each of her children and their partners. "Bella, you look beautiful."

"Thank you, Esme. This place is..." she looked around taking it all in again. "Amazing," she finished.

"Thank you dear. I think it went with the green theme splendidly."

"Meme, when's the grub getting here," Carlisle kissed his wife, hugged his children, and patted his stomach.

"Carlisle!" Esme admonished.

"What?"

"Manners!" she whispered-yelled.

Sorry, love."

Edward interrupted there non-argument argument to ask where their table was. The entire Cullen clan sans Esme settled into their seats. Half of the people seated with them were strangers to Bella. The eldest Mrs. Cullen entertained and played the part of the perfect hostess. Much to Carlisle's pleasure, the food was served twenty minutes later.

Servers came around and kept the glasses full delivering some of the most mouth water food Bella has ever seen. Conversation flowed easily, topics ranging from politics to the latest celebrity scandal. The latter of which surprised Bella, she hadn't imagined New York's elite would be interested in Hollywood.

As the food was replaced with music, the champagne flowed freely, couples gathered on the dance floor and a tall robust man announced the beginning of a silent auction.

"Are you going to bid on anything?" Bella asked Edward.

"I'm not sure. I don't know what's up for auction," he answered.

"Can we?"

"Sure, first a dance though."

He guided her to the dance floor, taking the lead, a grin on his face when he realized she could dance.

"Where did you-"

"My dad."

"He taught you well," he dipped her, showboating.

They danced the following three songs. And when her feet began to hurt they stopped, looked at the items that were being auction and danced again.

Esme and Carlisle wore similar smiles when they spotted Edward.

"Do you need a break?" Edward asked after the fifth dance.

"A minute."

"As long as you need."

Bella sat down, her feet happy for the reprieve. Edward had joined a man at the far end of the room. He was talking animatedly, his hands gesturing wildly, obviously excited about what he was discussing.

And in a second it changed.

A frown replaced his near constant smile. A man with dark features joined the conversation. Edward turned as if to leave, but was halted by a hand on his arm.

The longer he was there the more frustrated Edward seemed. The man whom he had spoken with initially had left.

Bella didn't know who the man was and if Edward's reaction was any indication she didn't want to meet him. She stood to join him wobbling slightly on her feet. His hands caught her, steadying her.

"I was on my way to join you."

"No need," his voice was clipped.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, are you?"

"The heels," she lifted her foot.

"Ah, there's outside. We could sit down," he offered.

"Okay."

"Why don't you go ahead. I'll be right behind you."

"Okay," he kissed her cheek, turned and marched towards his mother.

Bella made it past the double doors and found the bench Edward spoke of. She sat down, tipping her head back to rest on the wall, and closed her eyes.

"Too many libations, dear," an eerie unfamiliar voice asked. She felt the sudden need to crawl under her blankets. Or Edward's.

"No, just tired of these heels," Bella turned to face whoever the intruder was, trying to keep her voice light unsure if she was failing. She remembered reading that if you can identify with your attacker they are less likely to harm you. Perhaps heels weren't something they could both relate to but it provided a start.

"I'd be more than willing to rid you of them," his tone implying less than noble intentions. Bella recognized the man as she kept her gaze on him. It was the same man Edward had spoken with earlier when he was visibly upset. There was a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She wanted to escape from this man. His presence made her feel uneasy.

"I'm fine, honestly," she sidestepped him, making her way towards the door.

"No need to run off, I don't bite. Unless you want me to," a lascivious grin plastered on the mans face.

"I assure you, I'm fine, excuse me," she bolted, no longer caring about her feet.

It was Jasper who she ran into. His hands steadying her, gripping her arms to to keep her poised as she readjusted her heels.

"Everything fine?" he asked.

"Yes, it's-" Bella stopped, not finishing what she wanted to say. Jasper was preoccupied, staring at something behind her.

Not surprising it was the same man.

He smiled saluted them and turned around leaving them standing as they were.

"Bella, I think it's time you and Edward go home."

She spun her head to face him again, his eyes never leaving the stranger's profile.

Jasper, hurried her along to the table. She sat next to Edward, waiting as Jasper whispered something in his ear.

"Thank you," was all she heard.

"Ready?" Edward stood, shoulders tense, offering his hand to Bella.

"Yes."

Bella was silent as they made their way to his car, she was silent as they reached his apartment, she was silent as they changed, and she was silent as they lay down on the bed.

She didn't want to badger him. He had never pressed her for any answers. Instead, in hopes that he might relax, she alternated between lightly rubbing his shoulders and playing with his hair.

"Better?"

"Loads. Thank you."

"Do you want to talk?" she asked because she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Not tonight. Tomorrow."

"Okay."

"But I do want to do this," he kissed her. Lightly at first, a few pecks, mouths closed. A slow build.

He continued his lazy kisses, not wanting to rush, happy to stay as he was for the rest of forever.

It was Bella who needed more. His soft lips igniting a fire in her. One she had recently discovered thanks to Edward.

Her body felt aflame. Her skin felt as if it were being scorched wherever he touched.

Edward climbed on top of her, his lips never leaving her skin for more than a second, he pressed her body down on the mattress with his own. Bella's leg hitched up and over his waist automatically. He groaned, pressing his need into her center. A wanton sigh escaped her lips and she thrust up not missing a beat. Their lips crashed together.

Their hips continued their movements, rising and falling to meet each other, his hand crawling down from her arm to her stomach, slowly lifting her shirt. She sat up slightly, helping him take off the offending garment. As she lay back down Edward looked down at her.

"You're beautiful," he murmured reverently.

"Kiss me," was her response.

She was so caught up in the feelings he was stirring, she didn't feel his hands working stealthy to relieve her of all her clothing. She was bare.

The moonlight was dancing off her body illuminating her skin.

Seconds later he joined her, his body nude, on display for her. She had never given much thought to what she found attractive in a man, physically, and now she knew. His hard planes, defined lines, and sculpted body attracted her.

Insecurity crept up on her then.

"I don't..." she couldn't finish.

"I know," was all Edward responded.

He moved to lay in between her legs, bringing his lips down to hers, letting his hands roam all over her body.

"Let me show you how much I love you," his lips brushed against her forehead.

"Okay."

He lover her then. Sweetly. Understanding this was a gift. Her body was a gift.

Edward and Bella. Joined bodies, blended souls.

She gave so freely and he returned the sentiment. Giving himself over for the first time.

She loved him.

She loved him.

He loved her.

As the night progressed and they lay spent, exhausted, and madly in love with one another. Tangled in a mess of limbs and satin sheets.

It was then he made a declaration to his mate.

"You can't leave me. Never," Bella heard the urgency in his words and raised her head to look at him.

"I won't. I can't," she reassured him.

"You can't hurt me Bella. I won't survive it."

It was then she looked up and saw the fear written on his face. She wanted it erased.

"I can't, I love you." A pressure weighing down on her chest. "You can't hurt me. No matter what."

"Never," he vowed.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello all,

So this chapter had finally been edited (is that the correct word). See I told ya'll my grammar sucks, I blame the LA school district. Anyway, there was a question of consistency regarding Alice and Jasper. To be clear, they are a married couple. In the previous chapter I wrote that they were taking the next step in their relationship once Alice see's how Jasper handles a puppy. I was talking about babies. She wanted to check out his paternal instincts and see if they were ready for kids, she was joking of course. Anyway, I hope the explanation works for ya'll.

If ya'll have anymore questions lemme know. I'd be glad to answer them.

And a warning about this chapter. It starts out light and fun and the end is...well... the ending is the ending. I hope not to many are upset, this chapter is the turning point in the story so I hope ya'll stick with me.

Okay, I'm done. Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer's does.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Picnics and Panic

The morning light was streaming through the window, illuminating Edward's features, his eye's shining a brilliant green, hypnotizing Bella, locking her in his stare. His trademark grin on his face, his hands gripping her hips, rocking her over him.

Esme had called the previous night, requesting their presence at brunch, making sure they understood there was no option. The request was made for propriety sake, it was a demand.

Despite there late wake up, when Edward saw Bella's naked form in the morning light he decided he was fine facing his mother's ire. He never thought he'd see the day when his family would be the runner up. His sole focus was on Bella, her short pants, head thrown back, steady rhythm.

They were lost in each other.

They were late.

Edward laughed at Bella's anxious face.

"Don't worry it's fine."

"We're late. You're mom is going to think I'm a tramp."

"But you're mine tramp," he kissed her forehead.

"That makes me feel so much better. Thank you," she deadpanned.

"Relax, let's hop in the shower and head over." She should have known that when it came to nudity and Edward there was no resisting him.

By the time they arrived for lunch they were an hour late and the rest of the family had finished their meal.

"I win. Hand over the money," Alice opened and closed her palm waiting for her husband and parents to place a couple of bills in her hand.

"You bet on us?" Edward asked somewhat offended.

"Yup, I thought you weren't going to show up at all."

"Mother!"

"What? Did I say something wrong," Bella's cheeks were aflame.

"Dad!" Edward looked at his father expectantly.

" Don't look at me kid, I placed the same bet as Meme."

"Thanks dad."

"If it helps, I said you would make it in half an hour. Benefit of the doubt and all that."

"Et tu, Jasper," Edward replied.

"What?" His shoulders lifted, palms right side up.

"My family ladies and gentlemen."

"Well the food's gone cold. Still good though. You kids know how to use the microwave," Carlisle waved in the direction of the kitchen.

"Gee thanks," sarcasm dripping off Edward's tongue.

Bella and Edward ate as the rest of the family continued to throw the occasional jab at them.

"All done?" Alice questioned.

"Yes," came Bella's reply.

"Good let's go."

"Where?" Her brother asked.

"The aquarium."

"Business or pleasure."

"Both, they have a new shark exhibit they want us to donate to," Jasper informed Edward.

"Let's go."

Bella had never visited an aquarium. She'd been to her fair share of zoo's, she was bouncing with excitement.

"Come on, let's get lost." Edward pulled her hand in the opposite direction of his family. "So do you want to talk now?" he asked.

She looked around, it was fairly empty for a weekend, a couple of families here and there.

"Who is he?"

" Aro Volturi, the man who followed you used to be my best friend," he started.

"You mean-"

"Yeah. I don't know how he passed security, Mom was worried."

"How are you doing?"

"I've been better. I'm sorry he got close to you. It won't happen again," he promised her.

"Okay. Should we rejoin your family now?" Edward smiled at her easy acceptance and understanding.

"No, not yet. How about we find a dark corner instead?" His smile morphing into a sly grin.

"Edward Anthony," she gasped in fake outrage.

"You're right" he whined. "Let's go find my family."

Much to his surprise the rest of the day went smoothly. There were no rude remarks made by the family, his father flirted very little with Bella, and the marine life was captivating.

Half way through their tour a man introduced himself as Dr. Daniel Banner, acting as a personal guide, sharing tidbits of the animals, staff, and locale. She knew the moment the Cullen's decided to invest. Dr. Banner let Alice hold a starfish and her eyes widened with glee. Jasper, never one to ruin his wife's joy, was sold on the idea. When his sister turned her pleading eye's on Edward, had no argument to make.

"Do you only donate to organizations that help animals?" Bella teased.

"Hush you. They're good causes and no."

Dr. Banner offered the starfish to Bella, which she gladly accepted.

Edward took the opportunity to slide next to his parents, bringing his mother's hand to his lips. "Mom I need a favor."

"What is it, darling?"

"I need you to leave me your house tonight."

"Consider it done," no questions asked.

"Thank you,"

"No, thank you. It's going to be a role playing night for your father and I."

"That's...disturbing." His face contorted into one of pain.

"No disturbing is hearing your daughter have sex with her husband in your home when they have a perfectly functioning house of their own."

"This family needs a lot of therapy."

"Tell me about it," his father added, the Cullen grin intact.

As they walked out each couple took a different cab. Edward wrapping his arm around Bella as she settled in her seat.

"Are you tired?"

"A little. I had fun though."

"Good."

"I'm happy you brought me."

"Me too, love. Me too."

If she was surprised to be at his parents house she didn't show it. Edward convinced her to take a short nap, stating he had a surprise for her and he wanted to make sure she was up to it.

"What are you going to do?"

"I have some paperwork to catch up on. Go ahead. I'll join you in a minute."

As she slept, Edward was fast at work. He dialed a number and five minutes later five men were setting up the backyard. The men hurrying to finish their work. Money came with its perks.

The men did an amazing job. A path, made entirely of white rose petals lead to a table covered in white linen, four light poles. It was simple. Edward knew it came off extremely cliche and didn't care.

He rushed up the steps to shower and change wanting to be ready by the time Bella woke up. The water drowning out the rest of the sounds.

Including the doorbell.

Though Edward had not heard it, Bella had. She rushed to open the door not expecting the man who towered over her. Aro's sickly sweet smile in place, he brushed past her, not bothering with greetings. He stopped in the living room, taking in his surroundings, glancing at everything until his gaze focused on her. She took a step back, her arms folding across her waist, her body providing her comfort on instinct.

"Long time since I've been here. Decor is different, no doubt Meme's doing," she remained silent.

Aro approached her, his hand raised to feel her cheek. She moved back, away from his hand.

"You look beautiful. Sinful, even," he continued forward until he had her backed into a while. Again, she remained quiet.

"Where's Edward?" Aro tried again. Bella looked around praying he showed up.

"You look like her...Bree." Bella's eye's widened.

"So much like her." He continued.

Suddenly his lips were on hers. For a second, she hadn't registered what was occurring, too shocked to understand what was happening. As soon as Bella's mind caught up, she placed her hands on his chest, pushing him away. His arms ensnared her, making it difficult to shake him off. His lips still on hers.

It wasn't until Bella heard a gasp, that Aro finally pulled away. A smirk on his face and a devastated one on Edward's.

As he took in the scene in front of him, it was like a switch had been flipped. She was no longer the same woman he had known. The one he loved. She was Bree, the anger and hurt returning. He was a madman, irrational, someone Bella could not recognize. Someone she never knew existed.

"Seems they all prefer me to you. Better luck next time." Aro broke the silence. Edward's eye's remained locked on Bella's, not bothering to respond. Happy to have inflicted some damage, Aro took his leave.

Neither Bella nor Edward moved until they heard the front door close behind the wretched man. And then, it was as if a different Edward had been unleashed. His face contorted showing his anger. The warm gaze Bella had been used to was replaced by a cold and empty one.

"How could you?" He spit at her.

"Edward, I...I didn't...I never," she stuttered, her voice barely a whisper.

"Stop lying!" He shouted. "How long? Did you both plan this? Why?" He paced back and forth, shaking his head, no longer addressing her. They must have known each other. Planned this somehow and he had been to stupid to recognize the signs.

He thought back to all of their interactions searching for clues.

She braced herself against the couch. Edward was seething. His face blotchy and red, his hands pulling at his hair, leaving a disheveled mess in their wake.

"How could I have bee so blind? I'm so stupid. I should have know. Should have figured it out? All this time...last night," he was no longer making any sense. He was rambling to himself like a madman, occasionally glancing in her direction.

"You," he grabbed her by the arm, their noses an inch apart. "How, tell me how! When did you meet him?" Edward was sure he had been duped.

"I don't, I didn't..." she stopped, not knowing how to answer him. Not sure what he was talking about.

"I told you to stop lying!" He shouted at her, Bella whimpered, closing in on herself. She remembered another time. A night when her father had called her stupid and slapped her across the face.

"All this time...you're an amazing actress. That scared, innocent, act. I bought into it. How stupid I must have seemed to the both of you!" He yelled.

Edward pushed her away from him, she stumbled on the carpet, falling back into the couch. Her hands covering her face waiting for a blow. His eye's softened for a moment. The sentiment leaving as quickly as it appeared.

"I'm leaving," he spoke softly. "When I come back...don't be here."

"Edward, please!" Bella begged, tears streaming down her face. She stretched out her hand, beckoning him. Pleading with him.

"ENOUGH!" He roared.

Bella recoiled, dropping her hand and lowering her head so she no longer looked at him. She had seen her father again, in Edward.

There was silence for a second. His ragged breath the only audible sound. She continued to wait, not daring to say anything or move, not until she felt she was safe. Bella heard a huff escape Edwards lips and his footsteps followed. The loud bang of the front door signaled his departure.

It was then Bella gave into her pain. Sobs racked her entire body. Her chest felt heavy with grief, the same grief she had felt too many times. The man who had yelled at her couldn't have possibly been Edward. He had been cold and cruel.

Never, never, had she imagined him capable of causing her such torment. Her cheeks were wet and her hands were still fisting the couch. Every word he had said playing and replaying in her mind. He hadn't even let her explain! After everything...how could he? After the previous night...she had pictured the evening going differently. What was she going to do now?

An hour passed by, then another, until her body regained the ability to move. Her feet carrying her Edward's childhood room. For a second, Bella was transported to the previous night and again that morning. She remembered the feel of his body, his lips on her, the way felt inside of her...

Bella called a cab, packing as she confirmed the address, her watery eyes making it difficult to see. Throwing everything in her luggage, she rushed the job, wanting to leave the Cullen's home immediately. She flew down the stairs, waiting for the cab on the street.

The driver arrived a few minutes later, staring at her strangely, no doubt her red eyes a cause for alarm. He didn't mention it out of courtesy, instead, he helped her with the luggage and opened the door for her. The man apparently recognized a woman in distress. She wiped her tears away, not wanting anyone else to see her sorrow.

"Where to, Miss?"

"The closest airport, please."

The man, whose name she read was Riley, nodded his head. He didn't make an attempt at small talk. Allowing her the cab ride to collect herself, airports weren't exactly private places, a weeping woman would stand out.

She left him a generous tip, thanking him for his compassion. The airports sliding doors opened, and when she passed them there was a sense of finality. She was leaving Edward behind. Every text, call, email, and all the time they spent together reduced to nothing. He reduced them to nothing, reduced her to nothing.

Bella bought a ticket, boarded the plane, and flew home. To what she knew, what was safe, and where once again, her walls would keep her protected.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey,

So some of ya'll were not too happy with the previous chapter. It's understandable. Neither was I. And for those of you who are curious Edward won't be back until chapter 16. The next couple of chapters will be rough and hopefully ya'll stick with me until the end.

Anyway, I'm going now and letting ya'll read in peace.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. SM does.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Affirmations and Reassurances

The streets were empty, there were no skyscrapers, no street art, no vendors, no yellow cabs, and no city noises. Bella was miles away from New York. This was Forks. This was home, familiar, secure, most importantly, it was safe.

It was what she needed.

Bella needed dirt paths instead of pavement, greenery instead of smog. She had to regroup and rebuild. Start over. Pretend those months she had shared with him were a fantasy, a lie.

"Sweetie, we're here," Rosalie's coo'd from the passenger seat. Bella looked up to meet the concerned gaze of her biggest supporter, her friend.

An abrupt departure allotted no time to secure plans. She had taken a bus to Port Angeles, not having the funds for a cab and called the McCarty's for a favor. Emmett had answered the phone, his cheerful voice laced with worry as she explained her situation. True to his word, he and Rosalie arrived in record time.

They had wordlessly helped her into the car and driven in silence. Both curious and both unwilling to ask something that would cause her further harm. It pained the married couple to see Bella so distressed. They loved her like a younger sister. Treated her like family.

"Thank you," Bella replied no louder than a whisper.

"Do you need us to stay?" Emmett asked. He was uncomfortable leaving her alone.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Sweetie, I'll open up the shelter tomorrow. Don't worry about it." Rosalie said.

"Okay," she had no strength left to argue.

Emmett handed over her luggage and watched as she walked up to her front door. He pulled his wife to his side.

"Do you think she'll be okay?"

"I don''t know honey," came his reply.

"What did they do to her?"

"I don't know."

They waited for Bella to enter her home before they drove off. Neither sure that leaving her alone had been the right decision. However much they disagreed, she was her own person and if she wanted space they would comply. As touched as she was about the offer, Bella could not let either Rose or Emmett babysit her.

She plopped down on the couch. Something familiar. In an instant Emmett was at her side, having missed her terribly the past few days. The dog showered her with love delighted to have her at his side again. Tears were flowing down her cheeks, as she hugged her friend.

Perhaps it would have been for the best to accept Emmett's offer.

The pain she was feeling was almost too much. There was so much agony, so much. She wanted it out. Out of her body. Out of her life.

There was darkness in her life again. First her biological parents, then her mom and dad, Jacob, and now... She sobbed. Great big soul wrenching sobs. Powerful enough they shook her entire frame.

How could he?

_He should have known_. Bella went from disbelief to sadness. The man who had yelled at her was not the Edward she loved. That man was a...a... He scared her. There was an emptiness in his eye's, a void, one she had never seen. Almost as if he detached himself from the situation, from her.

How could he?

Perhaps she was dreaming. A nightmare really. It seemed plausible. His family was pleasant, exceedingly so. Funny, charming, and sweet, all well mannered and seemingly well nature d. She could be trapped in a nightmare.

If she were to wake up, she'd be in his arms again. Held. Loved.

Sleep. It's what she needed. Her body and mind were exhausted and as she lay there, heavy on the couch, Emmett at her side, she closed her eyes and attempted to fall under. It was in vain.

Sleep would come and fear...the fear she felt when Edward raised his hand would jolt her awake. The pattern continuing until her alarm buzzed from her room The start of a new day.

It had not been a dream. She was alone and unloved.

Her mother had told her about love long ago. "Like a warm May day at the beach," she had said, Bella's favorite activity. "Or a lazy Sunday with a good book."

Love for Charlie had been spending an entire day fishing, with Renee of course.

"Love is warm, love is comfort, love is a mother." Renee had not known how to explain love to an eight year old. She tried her best.

Bella was beginning to believe love would never be hers. She had loved her parents and they had been ripped from her, she had loved Jacob and Uncle Billy and they were no longer in her life. She loved Edward. And he was no longer with her.

Routine. She needed her routine to forget.

Her back was sore, the couch had provided no support. She showered in less than 15 minutes, she prepared breakfast for Emmett, and then made her own. French toast and fruit. Same as every Tuesday. She placed her plate in the dishwasher, cleaned off Emmett's bowls and followed the path down to the shelter.

Everything was the same. The animals asleep, Ben's car peeling off the lot as she passed the gate. There had been a change in rotation since Edward's arrival, he would accompany Bella and cuddle with the kittens all morning, so it was a surprise to see Angela feeding the cats.

"Good morning, Bella." She tried and failed to form a small smile. "Rosalie said you weren't coming in." Angela was meet with silence. Over the past couple of weeks Angela had grown accustomed to the loquacious side of Bella; readjusting to her reserved demeanor would take time. She tried once more.

"I guess she was mistaken. Well I'm staying the day with the kittens," Angela added quickly, recognizing what both Rosalie and Emmett had seen the previous night. Hurt.

The silence encompassed Bella, who didn't mourn the loss, the almost non-existent conversation she shared with Angela was one conversation too much for her. Had it not been for her responsibilities she would have locked herself away in the highest room of the tallest tower. Rapunzel complained too much for her liking. Bella would have traded places with her in a heartbeat.

She walked over to the chicken coop, feeding the poor animals, wishing she could find them a proper home. Truth be told, they would probably remain here for years. Under any other circumstances it would have saddened her. However, knowing Rosalie she would resend the Cullen donation, which they had received weeks ago, they would not be able to afford the transportation expenses. At least the chickens would be alone, the rabbit had long been released back into the wild having recovered from his injuries, their only fear were the dogs. Who loved to torment the poor things. Chasing them around when they wandered outside of their pen.

"Bella! Aren't you supposed to be home," Tyler said as he closed his car door. Like the previous conversation she'd had with Angela, Bella said nothing, she shook and repeated her sad half smile. "Right, I'll catch ya later," he yelled over his shoulder as he ran towards the dogs, Emmett on his trail.

It was not her intent to be rude. However, if Tyler's face had been any indication she had been just that. Confrontation was not her strong suit so she did not chase after him to apologize, instead she ran into her office and buried herself in paperwork. If there was one thing that always needed updating it was the paperwork. Finishing transfer papers for the animals that arrived at her shelter, reapplying for grants, double checking the numbers, contacting people who have adopted, want to adopt, or thinking about adopting, etc.

Had it been any other day she would have roamed the field, keeping up with the daily tasks. She had to distract herself. Filling the hours with menial projects that occupied time and required most of her attention.

Bella spent most of the entire morning in her office. Only stopping to order a special lunch for Angela and Tyler as an apology for her behavior. She walked over to the reception area startling Lauren.

"Bella! I didn't know you were in."

"Yes," her voice was raspy from hours of crying and unused, but she refused to be rude to the older woman who tended to her office so diligently.

"Darling, is everything okay?"

"Yes," she gave Lauren a teary smile.

"Oh honey," the older woman pulled her in for a hug. Lauren was never one for boundaries when it came to Bella. It was a natural reaction for her, like a mother embracing a daughter. A few tears escaped Bella and she wiped them off with the back of her hand.

"You need to go home, I don't want to see you the rest of the day," Lauren scolded Bella for daring to work. She didn't need to know what had transpired, as far as she knew Bella was a gentle soul incapable of harming anyone. Whomever hurt Bella was a cad in Lauren's eye's.

"I need to order them lunch...apology..." Bella managed to get mutter. Lauren released her and watched as she murmured an entire meal order.

"It's only four of us, you ordered enough to feed an army."

"That's okay,"

"Okay, miss as soon as you have something to eat you need scoot on over home." Bella agreed, albeit reluctantly. Lauren let her slink back into her office, wondering if she should call Rosalie, not wanting to disturb her after the hectic weekend she'd had.

The hour slipped by as the previous ones had that morning. Lunch was as festive as it could have been considering the elephant in the room. Tyler and Eric teased Angela trying to lighten the mood and Lauren watched amused, patting Bella's hand from time to time. The quartet thanked Bella for the meal and resumed their work.

Immediately after, Lauren packaged some of the leftovers and handed them to Bella ushering her out the door. Emmett, ever the obedient friend, was at her side sniffing at the bag she had in her hand.

"When we get home," she whispered to him.

As she closed the gate behind her, there was a weight on her shoulders and a hollow feeling in her chest. The pain she had repressed was coming back full force. Tears were forming again, blurring her vision. She ran home. Wanting to hid under her covers where no one would see her cry.

The front door closed with a loud bang behind her. And like she'd wanted, Bella threw the extra food on the table and headed straight for the bed, laying down, wrapping her arms around her throw pillow, having it silence her tears.

Unlike the previous night, she made no noise. Quietly whimpering. The hollow inside growing with each tear. It had to be her. She had to be the problem. She was unlovable. Fate kept trying to show her and she finally learned.

At some point, her eye's closed and she drifted off. The same restless sleep she'd had through the night. Her body turned and twisted, comfort out of her reach. It was pitiful, but given the choice between sleep and crying she'd choose sleep.

When Bella came to the sun was winding down. Hues of light and dark purple gray covering the sky. She was a bit disorientated, she could have sworn a bell had woken her. Although, the house was silent.

She stood and walked towards the kitchen, throwing away the leftovers Lauren had packed, Emmett had made quick work of it. As she cleaned up Em's mess the door bell rang. The same one she thought she had imagined.

Emmett and Rosalie were standing at her door. Both wearing, what they hoped, were reassuring smiles.

"Could we-" Rosalie motioned inside not bothering to finish the sentence.

Bella moved away from the door letting them in. They stood awkwardly by the door before Emmett braved moving towards the living room. Despite having known each other for years, it was the first time either of the McCarty's had entered her home. Bella had never offered and the McCarty's had never inquired.

"We don't mean to intrude. We're just worried," Rosalie offered as an apology for the late and unexpected visit. "You came back, sooner than expected, looking devastated, you didn't speak a single word the entire drive...what happened?" she whispered her question.

She'd never been one to push Bella, but now, seeing the heartbroken expression on her face left her no other option. It was evident to Rosalie that whatever Edward had done had ruined the poor girl.

"Please..." was all Bella managed to choke out.

"Did he hurt you," Emmett asked. "Because if he did. I swear-" Rosalie placed her hand on his arm, effectively cutting him off.

"Bella, we don't mean to pry and if you don't want to share we'll respect your privacy. You have to understand, you're like a little sister to us. We care about you and seeing you like this is scaring us." One look at Bella and Rosalie stopped talking. Her lips trembling, her eyes watered and her hands were shaking, Bella could not stop the tears from rolling down her cheek.

"Please, not today. Not now," her glassy eyes pleading with the couple.

"Whatever you need," Emmett said. "We'll be here when you're ready." They hugged Bella good-bye and left her alone. They would wait. Neither felt reassured by the conversation but they would be patient.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello,

So some unhappy readers. That's fine, I just hope ya'll are holding on in there. This chapter is shorter than my previous ones, but it packs a punch. I hope you like it and if you don't that's cool too. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer's does.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Knowledge and Transitions

It had been a week and Rosalie had seen no sign of Bella. She'd called Lauren and informed her that she was taking a week off for personal reasons, any paperwork requiring her immediate attention was to be faxed to her home office. Emmett's daily presence in the shelter was the only way they knew she was still alive.

Angela and Jessica had stepped in to fill her shoes. Alternating the scheduled work days between them. They had no complains, having seen Bella's frail form the week prior, neither had hesitated to say yes to the additional days.

Lauren kept insisting that Rosalie call the Cullen's and demand to know exactly what had occurred and why Bella came back in shambles. It took three days. Three days of constantly arguing with Lauren to mind her own business. Three days trying to convince the older woman that Bella was an adult and if she wanted to keep her business private then they should respect her decisions.

"Dear, you and I both know that whatever happened between Edward and Bella was his fault. That girl is damn near close to a living didn't deserve it. Whatever happened we need to know and help her through it. How much longer are you willing to wait for the truth?"

It wasn't so much the words that had lit a fire in Rosalie, it had been in timber in her voice. Having known Lauren for a couple of years now, she had no doubt that the woman would fly all the way to New York and harass the Cullen's until they gave in.

And so she had done it.

Rosalie called Edward. She called and called and called. There was no response. So she emailed and then sent another. Still no response. In the end, she decided that Edward Cullen was an ass and he did not deserve the affection Bella felt for him. Lauren, whom Rosalie never heard utter a curse word, let out a few choice words. They were unsatisfied and no closer to understanding how to help Bella.

A week began to progress into two however, Rosalie could not wait any longer. On Wednesday morning she marched up to Bella's house and knocked and waited for her friend to appear. Rosalie's initial plan was convince Bella to tell her the truth and see if she could persuade her to leave her home for a cup of coffee. Fresh air would do her well.

As the door opened guilt surged through Rosalie.

In front of her was a shadow of a woman. Bella had always been small. Now she looked miniature. She'd lost at least ten pounds, maybe more, had bags under her eyes, and her face was gaunt. She was so small the wind in Forks would be strong enough to blow her away.

Bella stepped away from the door allowing Rosalie to enter. She remembered her first visit to Bella's home and how lived in and comfortable it had felt despite the somber conversation. It looked well kept, tidy. Now it was immaculate. Not a hair out of place.

_This is what she's been doing?_ Rosalie thought to herself. _Cleaning. _

"Hello," Bella croaked. Her voice was rough and course.

"How have you been?" Rosalie asked concern etched across her face.

"Fine," she answered automatically.

"Don't say fine. You're not fine. Clearly you're not fine." Rosalie pitch rose, frustration getting the better of her. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell."

"What did he do to you Bella? What did he do?" Rosalie asked over and over as she kept Bella in a vice like grip. Her arms holding bringing both pain and comfort.

The past couple of days had been rough for Bella. She'd reworked a new routine. It had began two days after her isolation. After spending an entire afternoon in a comatose state she decided to clean. It started with a small chore that progressed into an entire project. For days she dedicated her energy into revamping her room.

Edward always in the back of her mind. Remaining a constant presence in her heart.

Having Rosalie here in her home was a deviation she had not expected. She couldn't say it was awful.

"What did he do?" Rosalie asked her again, breaking Bella out of her thoughts. The question startled her for a minute, but before she could second guess herself her mouth open and she responded.

"He left."

As the words left her something else gave way inside of her. Perhaps it was her desire to escape her loneliness. It was the metaphorical breaking of a dam.

Bella opened up to Rosalie. Her voice starting off soft and calm as she retold her first encounter with the Cullen clan. As she shared the details of the gala night her heart doubled in speed. She glossed over their night, letting Rosalie come to her own conclusion. The tears flowed freely as she recounted her last night with Edward, quoting him verbatim. His words etched on her skin like a tattoo.

Like Bella, Rosalie's was erratic and uncensored by the end of the story. Bella was reminded of the calm before a storm as she looked at her friend. Rosalie stood and began pacing the living room.

"THAT UNBELIEVABLE PRICK!" Bella covered her ears, she'd never heard Rosalie sound so angry. It was quite a sight.

"I'm going to castrate him! Better yet I'm going to let Emmett castrate him! How dare he!," Rosalie continued her rant until she noticed Bella's expression. "I'm sorry. Again, I'm so sorry. It's just...I can't...what an ass!" Bella nodded her head, not fully understanding what was happening.

"What do you need? What can I do for you? I came here to check up on you and ask when you were going to come back to the shelter. Now I feel like an ass for even coming up here..." Rosalie stopped pacing and sat down next to Bella again.

"It's okay. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Tomorrow! No! Jessica, Angela, and the guys are having no problem with the extra work."

"I've cleaned everything here," came Bella's weak reply.

"Sweetie, are you sure? Take the rest of the week. Take as long as you like."

"No, it's okay." Bella reassured Rosalie.

"Bella?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"I don't understand." Rosalie face showing her confusion.

"Understand?" Bella asked perplexed.

"Why would he react so irrationally and not wait for an explanation?"

Bella's mind turned searching for an answer that would satisfy her. Even if he had behaved despicably and thrown her out, Bella would never betray Edward's trust. In her silence however, she answered Rosalie's next question.

"You love him," she stated.

"Yes," Bella didn't hesitate to respond her voice sounded defeated .

"Oh sweetie," Rosalie lamented.

"Please don't," her voice was quivering. "I don't want anymore pity."

"It's not pity," Rosalie offered as an apology. "Okay."

Silence descended then. It was neither awkward nor uncomfortable. It was a reflective moment for both. Rosalie taking in everything Bella had shared and still livid over the situation. She'd never met anyone as strong as the woman sitting next to her. Having gone through a terrible break up and what was sure to have been a terrible past, the details of which Rosalie was not privy too, nor did she need to be, to support her. It was a wonder Bella had not hidden herself away somewhere.

Looking around, Bella noted her spotless kitchen, coffee table, television, television stand, and the rest of her home. It was time to go back to her regular schedule. A week ago Lauren had made her aware that she was not emotionally stable to perform her duties. The past days brought clarity with them. Her heart still hurt, it still felt like someone pummeled and stomped on it, but having gone through every chore in her home she recognized that she no longer had reasons to put off rejoining the real world.

Staying in her home and reminiscing about the past couple of months was unhealthy and draining. Bella was exhausted, her thoughts a constant whirl. Her mind racing. She briefly wondered if her appearance reflected her emotional state.

Rosalie hand pulled her out of her head. She gently held onto Bella's hand running the other one up and down her hair.

"I don't want to, but there's work that needs to be done."

"Yes," Bella answered.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes," she repeated.

"I'll see you then," they stood up and after another firm hug Rosalie left.

That night in her marital bed, after an obnoxious Emmett nearly made her wet the bed from laughter, Rosalie relented and summarized the conversation she'd had with Bella. And like she suspected, her husband, much like she had, became enraged and nearly destroyed their pillows. In his anger, Emmett had clutched and twisted one of their throw pillows, bits of cotton were strewn across their bed.

The couple were so in sync and familiar with their mannerisms that Emmett mimicked Rosalie's habit and began to pace, a mechanism that aided their attempt to remain calm.

"I warned that bastard! I warned him!" he kept repeating.

"Honey, you have to calm down."

"Calm down! Calm down! That asshole came in here like a knight in fucking armor, seduced her, and then threw her out in the middle of the night in one of the most dangerous cities in the world and you want me to calm down!"

"I know! I feel the same way, but we have to be calm for her. You should have seen her Emmett. She's wasting away. I don't know how to help her. I feel useless," Rosalie let go the tears she'd been holding in at Bella's home.

"Oh baby," Emmett exhaled. "I'm sorry. You're right. Calm is best. Should we take her on vacation? You know a la Carrie Bradshaw," his humor served its purpose and his wife smiled slightly, hiccuping through her tears.

"I love you."

"I love you too," he answered.

"No, Bella would hate a vacation. Space though that's what she'd want. She's coming in to work tomorrow. I have to make sure no one bothers her."

"Call me if anything happens tomorrow."

"I will."

Like she promised Emmett, the following day Rosalie made sure Bella was left alone. During their regular morning banter Tyler and Jessica had taken one glance at her and didn't refute Rosalie's request to give Bella her space. Angela, who would be tending the kittens all morning, was the only one unaware of the situation. Lauren had fawned for a second, as most mother's tended to do, but one reprimanding stare settled the woman.

It was late in the morning when Rosalie invited everyone to an early lunch in town. The four left not twenty minutes later, promising Bella a meal with their return. She smiled and gave a small wave as a good-bye and watched them drive off.

Bella was appreciative of Rosalie's efforts. She'd heard her murmur to Tyler about giving her space and she hadn't missed the pointed look she'd given Lauren. And knowing Rosalie, Bella knew that Emmett was aware of what had transpired. They never kept secrets from each other. She wasn't upset, she was thankful.

The dogs began to get rowdy, pulling Bella out of her mind. She'd missed the fury animals. She'd missed the kittens and she'd missed the chickens. Emmett was thrilled to have her back in the shelter. Having come down by himself over the past couple of days was wearing down the dog.

She ran into the shed, missing the car that was pulling into the drive way, and gathered a couple of treats for the dogs. As she was placing them inside a zip-lock bag she heard a voice call out to her. A voice she'd never thought she'd hear again.

A shiver ran down Bella's spine, her heart began to beat rapidly and the fear that ran through her body immobilized her. For a second she almost screamed for Edward, but he wasn't here, she was alone with him again.

"Miss me," Aro's voice bounced off the shelter's walls.

"How...why..."

"Speechless. I tend to do that to women." His smile as sinister as she'd remembered.

He lunged for her and she had just enough time to let out a scream.


	15. Chapter 15

So, it's been a while. Sorry ya'll. Life. Ya know.

Anyway here's the next chapter forgive any errors as no one's looked over it, myself included. But I want to finish this story and I have no time frame since I've joined the adult world and my schedule is constantly changing. However, I will try to post once a month maybe twice. There's about ten chapter left and this will hopefully be done in 6 months. I'll try.

Okay, rambling done. I'll let ya'll read in peace.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. We all know who does. And anything else that prevents me from being sued. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Saviors and Revelations

Angela's stomach was growling, loudly. After her awkward interaction with Bella she'd left the kitchen having only served herself a cup of coffee. She removed her cell phone from her back pocket, grimacing as she noted that its already time for lunch. The kittens were asleep and she figured that a twenty minute break for a snack wouldn't harm them.

She stood up and crept towards the door, not wanting to wake any of the sleeping animals. As she took the first step towards the office a terrified scream sounded from the shed. On instinct, she bolted towards the room and opened the door just a quietly as she had for the kittens.

In the far corner of the shed was a man, bending down in front of a bundle laying on the ground. Angela braved entering the room, trying to make out what the man was tying up. As the stranger stood and moved towards one end of the bundle Angela finally noticed what it was he was binding.

There on the floor, a sack over most her upper body, hands and feet bound with rope, was Bella.

Fear and panic seized Angela. Her heart doubled its speed and running on adrenaline, without thought, she grabbed one of the many shovels used to clean up after the dogs and hit the man in the back.

The stranger fell forward, groaning in pain, turning trying to see who attacked him. Angela swung again, hitting him squarly in the chest. Her hands trembling. With the stranger on writhing in pain on the floor, she grabbed Bella's feet dragging her out of the shed.

As she settled Bella just outside of the shed, she pulled out Bella's skeleton key from her pockets, grateful that the man hadn't removed them from her person, and locked the man in the shed.

Not hesitating, nerves still a haywire, Angela dialed the station, relieved when they picked up immediately.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Please, a man tried to kidnap Bella, I locked him in the shed! Hurry! Please!"

"Bella Swan? The chiefs daughter?"

"Yes! We're at the shelter!"

"I'm sending someone over right now. Stay on the line."

"Okay, please send an ambulance!"

"Is she breathing, is she hurt?"

"She's breathing, her chest is moving, I don't know if she's hurt I haven't checked her yet! Please just get here!"

With the operator on the line asking her to articulate what is was she was doing Angela set to help Bella free.

With shaking hands, Angela removed the sac from her head, and she untied her, red angry marks visible on her wrists. She rested her fingers on Bella's neck, noticing the beginnings of a bruise shockingly resembling hand prints.

As she neared Bella's face to check her for any marks or scrapes the door to the shed began to shake.

"Fucking bitch! Open the fucking door! Wait until I get out of here! Open the fucking door!" Whoever the man was, Angela was glad she had locked him in.

"You're not exactly inspiring confidence right now," there was no trace of humor in her voice.

"Ma'am, don't speak to the individual," the operator admonished Angela.

"Open the FUCKING door!"

This time she stayed remained silent. Hearing sirens in the distance, Angela informed the operator the officers had arrived and hung up. The sirens reached the parking lot and a gust of air left Angela. They were safe, Bella was safe.

The shed door continued to rattle for a minute and then there was nothing but silence. Angela gripped the shovel a little harder, not wanting to use it again, but she knew she would. She prepared her stance, years of softball finally paying off, and readied herself to swing if necessary.

Fortunately, the door held and no crazed man escaped. There were however, several crashing sounds that came from inside the shed. Whatever the crazed man was destroying, Angela was sure of one thing, she would not be cleaning it up. The loud movement quickly ended when three officers informed whomever was inside that he was surrounded. Bella was still unconscious on the ground.

It was a bit surreal, watching as the men moved into position like something out of an action film.

After being cleared by an officer, two EMT's jumped out of an ambulance to help Bella, placing her into a stretcher speeding towards Forks Hospital. Angela quickly running to her car, following them.

She left, but not before seeing the face of the man that attacked them as he was being placed into the back of a squad car. His eyes boring into hers filled with so much hate she'd never forget his face.

Once on the road Angela quickly dialed Rosalie's number who, like she knew, picked up on the second ring.

"Hey, Ang," rang the gentle voice of her friend.

"Bella...following...hospital...please," she managed to stutter, the adrenaline finally leaving her system.

"Ang, slow down. Please tell me what happened," Rose's voice rang, no longer carefree, but laced with worry, rising in volume with each passing word.

"Bella was attacked," Angela hiccuped. "I'm following the ambulance, I don't...please..."

"Attacked!" Rosalie yelled. "I'm on my way."

How Angela arrived at the hospital she did not know. Her entire body was shaking and her movements were unsteady.

Two officers were already there by the time she arrived and as she waited for Rosalie and news from Bella, Angela gave an official statement. Retelling the events exactly as they happened.

Not two seconds after she was left alone both a distraught looking Rosalie and Lauren entered the waiting room.

"What happened? Where is she? How is she?" Rosalie demanded of Angela, holding onto her arms in a strong grip. Lauren pulled the women apart, sitting them down letting Angela recount the events for a second time.

"You have to be seen by a doctor. Make sure you're okay," Lauren insisted.

"No, I'm alright. I only want to rest. This isn't exactly how I thought I'd spend my day," Angela wiped away her tears.

"You're getting it. I don't want to see you in the shelter for at least a week. Go home, spend time with you're family, recover from this ordeal," Rosalie hugged Angela wiping away any tears she had left.

"Oh my god! I left the animals...I didn't event think!"

"Don't worry. I've sent the others back. They'll take care of it. Are you done here?"

"Yes, I've told the police everything I know. They said they'd call if anything else came up."

"Good, go home. Get some rest. I'll call as soon as I find anything out about Bella. Lauren could you take her?"

"Sure, honey. Come on dear. Let's get you home," Lauren helped Angela up. "You call as soon as you know something."

"I will," Rosalie promised. "Be safe." She hugged Angela one last time, grateful nothing happened to her.

Rosalie was left alone in the waiting room. Her thoughts scattered not understanding how someone so sweet could have been delt so much in such a short amount of time.

Not an hour had passed when her phone chimed. The familiar song blasting through the room.

"Baby, I'm getting takeout tonight what do you want me to pick up?" Emmett asked, unaware of his wife's distress.

"Oh baby, I've been so lost in my head I forgot to call. I'm in the hospital-"

"What? What's wrong! What happened!"

"It's Bella, she was attacked. I'll explain when you get here."

"I'm five minutes away."

She hung up. Another thousand scenarios playing through her head. Worrying herself into a frenzy. And as promised her husband arrived five minutes later.

They sat, hands together, her head on his shoulder, the same worn expression. Three hours passed in the same manor, neither drinking nor eating. Feeling helpless, wanting to help and not knowing how.

The double doors opened up and a tall African American woman walked out, heading to the nurses station before approaching the couple.

"You're Isabella Swan's family, correct?"

"Yes, please is she okay?" Rosalie asked.

"She's fine. There was some trauma but nothing too extensive."

"What did he do to her?"

"We ran some blood test, they were positive for Narcozep-"

"She was drugged!" Emmett cried.

"Yes, she also has a concussion so she'll be under observation for the next 24 hours."

"Oh God! How could-" Rosalie cried into Emmett's chest.

"Can we see her?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, she's sleeping now so only for a short while."

"Can we stay with her? Please." Rosalie begged.

"If you're family-"

"We're sisters," came her automatic reply.

"Alright, I'll let the nurses know."

"Thank you, Dr-"

"Flores."

"Dr. Flores."

They trailed behind Dr. Flores and she showed them to Bella's room. At seeing her adoptive sister, frail, covered in bruises, and in obvious distress, despite her sleeping state, Rosalie began to cry again. Emmett held his wife close reigning in his own tears wanting to comfort his wife. After reassuring them that Isabella was indeed no longer in danger and that she would make a full recovery Dr. Flores left, giving them their space.

"When Emmett? When will she get her happily ever after?"

"I pray that it's soon. I don't know how much more she can handle."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Rosalie and Emmett stayed by Bella's side for the next three days. Her body exhausted from both the attack and events that had occurred prior to that. They alternated sleeping schedules, neither one wanting Bella to wake up alone. Never leaving her for more than two hours to shower and eat. Although, they hardly ate, not having much of an appetite.

The others had visited as well, Angela was the only exception, but no one faulted her. She informed Rosalie that she'd be there for Bella's release but couldn't handle seeing her lying in a hospital bed. Lauren and Tyler had stopped by with food for the couple. Jessica brought flower arrangements every time she visited to liven up the room.

And twice, officers had stopped by to update them on the status of the man, who they now knew was Aro Volturi, and to see if Bella had awaken to ask her a couple of questions.

It wasn't until the third night that Bella began to show signs of response. There were a few murmurs and body movements, but it wasn't until late at night that she finally opened her eyes. And to Rosalie's heartbreak she only uttered one word; Edward.

It had been nearly 4 months since Edward had last seen Bella. Four months of agonizing about someone who had betrayed him. Who had ripped his heart out and stomped on it. He'd gone on with the mundane tasks of his everyday life. Living a monotone existence. Half the man, if that, he'd been.

He had fallen so deep in love that it had blinded him. Again. The only difference was that this pain was infinitely worse. This time he would not overcome it.

His demeanor had changed so much that his father asked to speak to him. Which is how he found himself walking up the stairs making his way towards his father's study.

Edward found him behind his desk, sitting down, glasses on, his computer screen on, papers scattered around.

"Working," he asked.

"Pretending," Carlisle laughed. "Take a seat."

"You wanted me?"

"We both know why you're here. Let it out son."

"I don't know what to do. I was an idiot, a fool!" Edward began his voice rising.

"Not uncommon," came his father's reply, his tone light.

Any other time, Edward would have laughed at Carlisle's comment. Now, feeling as if his heart was about to capsize, it provided no comfort.

"Dad, how could I have been so stupid?" he exclaimed.

"What are we talking about here?"

"There I was vying for her attention, pandering! And she...she...I was so stupid!"

"Oh!" Carlisle stood, walking around is desk, moving closer to his disheveled son. "Bella. Are we discussing her now?"

Edward felt his father's hand on his back and the metaphorical dam broke. He childishly threw the chair he had been sitting on and sent it flying across the room. His anger surging through. Carlisle allowed him to throw a second chair stopping him immediately after. The two men stood there, Carlisle ushered him towards the window, both staring at the city nightlights. They were quiet for a while. Neither tempted to break the silence.

Growing up Carlisle often took his children on hikes, asked for the top floor in hotel rooms, and shared some of the most spectacular views with them. He'd often say that when looking at the bigger picture one would gain a new perspective. You're troubles would seem smaller and detaching yourself might present a new unbiased outlook.

"Better?"

"No."

"What happened?"

"Aro happened."

"Ah. I'm here if you want to talk."

"I know."

"Drink?"

"Scotch."

"Your mother will worry."

"I'll reassure her before I leave."

"You can stay for dinner."

"I think I will."

"Alice and Jasper will be joining us."

"Fine."

They finished off thier drinks heading down when Esme called. The table was set and the food laid out. The only thing missing were Edward's sister and brother in law...

The front door barreled open a tiny, but enraged Alice storming her way into the dining room Jasper as upset next to her.

"You!" She pointed at Edward. "We all thought she broke your heart but what you did to her...How could you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Edward yelled back.

"What the hell am I talking about? I'll tell you what I'm talking about! It's all over the goddamn news!"

The five made their way to the living room, Alice turning on the television still livid. On the screen was the mugshot of his once best friend Aro Volturi.

"How was this kept from the public?" a woman on the screen asked.

"His parents and money no doubt had an influence," a man replied.

"If you're just joining us now, we've had breaking news coming in this hour. Aro Volturi, heir to S. V. Industires, is being charged with assault, attempted kidnapping, conspiracy and three other felonies. His trail, which started two months ago, is set to end in days time because the victim who has been identified as Isabella Swan will take the stand tomorrow. Angela Weber, the hero of this story, testified last week and from our understanding has painted a deeply unsettling picture of the young mogul. And I ask again. How is it that this has been going on for months! For months! And no media source has reported on it?"

As the voices on the screen continued Alice no longer withheld her anger and gave her brother a resounding slap across the face.

"How did this happen!" She screamed. Jasper sprinted to his wife's side holding her back.

"We have to go. Carlisle?" Esme turned to her husband.

"I got it Meme."

Everything became background noise to Edward. His sole thoughts were on Bella and the hell she must have endured at the hands of the psychopath that was Aro Volturi. It was his fault. He left her with that monster. He had believed him instead of her. And now she paid the price. What had he done?


	16. Chapter 16

Another update. And sooner than I thought it would be so lucky ya'll. That being said, please keep in mind I'm not a lawyer, nor would I ever want to be one (tough job). I've also never been in a court of law (thank goodness) and I hope it stays that way. So if the conversation is in anyway inaccurate to how it would actually play out, I apologize. My only source for this has been Law and Order and they only show bits and pieces of a trial so bear with me.

Thank you to those who have reviewed the story. Particularly you, Frostedglaze. You're feedback has been very enlightening.

Okay I'm done.

Disclaimer: Please don't sue me!

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Clarifications and Guilt

The courthouse was packed. There were reporters everywhere, like sharks circling blood infested waters. The Cullen's had arrived early and managed to remain invisible. Not fearing to be seen by the masses, but by the young girl who'd stolen Edward's heart.

The man in question walked as if approaching his death. And on some level he was. He'd betrayed the woman he claimed to love in the most abominable of ways and had further damaged her already weak psyche. She had been a gift, a second chance at life, and he had refuted her.

In his torment, his family acted as his guide. Placing him on a back bench, allowing him to continue to be absorbed by his thoughts. It was only when the Bella was called in to testify that he paid attention.

He watched, hidden in the background as she walked up to the stand. She'd lost weight. An unhealthy amount for someone who was small to begin with. Her eyes were sunken in, a sign she'd not slept, but she remained as beautiful.

She was sworn in her hand shaking the entire time. The prosecutor, her attorney, Mr. Jenks, a rather plump man, approached Bella, placing a hand on top of hers.

"Miss Swan, what is your relationship to the defendant?"

"We have none."

"Then how is it he knows you?"

"I met him at a charity gala that I attended in New York," she replied. Her voice as sweet as Edward remembered, but laced with terror.

"You met him only that once?"

"No, he accosted me in...in...my_ friends _home," she worried her lip. At hearing her describe him as only a friend, Edward had to refrain himself from leaping to her side.

"Accosted?"

"He forcibly kissed me," a few tears slipping from her eyes.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, I froze. But we were interrupted and he left." Whether Bella was referring to him or Aro, Edward didn't know.

"When was the next time you saw the defendant?"

"The day he assaulted me."

"Would you please tell the court, in your own words, what occurred the afternoon?"

Bella remained quiet for a while, her brows furrowed, her distress evident on her face.

"Miss Swan?"

"I'm sorry. He um..he sneaked up on me. I was in the shed, gathering things I needed for the dogs, and he appeared?"

"The defendant?"

"Yes."

"What happened next?"

"He asked if I missed him. I didn't reply. And then..he...lunged at me. I screamed and he covered my mouth. He called me his sweet girl. He kissed my neck and he um..he touched my...my breasts. He said 'we're going to have fun aren't we sweet girl,'" at that she began to cry, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Miss Swan, I know this is hard, but we need to know." Edward couldn't have been more furious. All he wanted to do was protect her. Take her away from all of this. Had he only believed her none of this would have been necessary. She would have been with him, safe. He was a coward unworthy of her. And now he could do nothing but listen as she recounted her ordeal in a room full of strangers.

"He...I don't know..but he drew a needle and injected me with...with something in the arm. I fought him then and he hit me across the face. I fell down. He kicked me...again and again. The last thing I remember..he hit me...in the head...I can't...I can't remember anything else,"she hiccuped every other word and spoke only to her attorney.

"Thank you Miss Swan. We rest your honor."

"The defense." The judge addressed Aro's attorney.

"Thank you, your honor." Edward recognized the woman, Tanya Denali. One of the most powerful attorney's in New York, known to be ruthless.

"Ms. Swan, during your first meeting with Mr. Volturi, what did you two discuss?"

"He wanted to help me back to my table."

"That's all."

"Yes, we were-," Bella responded, unsure as to where her line of questioning was leading.

"To be clear, my client made no lewd or sexual remarks."

"It was implied," Bella responded timidly.

"Implied? Can you read minds Ms. Swan?"

"No, but-"

"What about your second meeting? When you kissed my client? What did you discuss then," Tanya asked not looking up from the papers she had in hand.

"I didn't kiss him," Bella mumbled.

"Miss Swan, what is your relationship to Edward Cullen?"

Bella visibly flinched, her rapid beating heart, if possible, doubled. _There's no way_, she thought. Tanya Denali could not know what had transpired between her and Edward.

"Miss Swan?" Tanya hedged.

As her face paled, Edward could do nothing but shake in his seat. Esme's hand on his knee did nothing to placate him. He was a monster.

"We were...friends."

"Friends? There was nothing sexual about your relationship in Mr. Cullen?"

"Objection! Relevance, your honor?"

"Ms. Denali, where is this going?"

"Bare with me your honor?"

"Tread carefully Ms. Denali," the judge warned.

"Your relationship?" Tanya asked for the third time.

"Yes." Bella's head lowered, fresh tear brimming in her eyes.

"And your relationship ended when Mr. Cullen found out about your affair with my client," it wasn't a question although it should have been."

"No, it was a mis-"

"Miss Swan, you've admitted to kissing my client there was obviously-"

"Objection, badgering your honor. My client has been through enough without having to listen to Ms. Denali's ludicrous accusations."

"Your honor, Ms. Swan's relationship with my client is crucial to the case. They have shared history."

"Sustained. Move on Ms. Denali."

"We rest your honor."

Soon thereafter Bella was released from the stand. And some of the weight she had carried fell from her shoulders. Rosalie immediately ran to her side. Mr. Jenks not far behind.

"You did wonderfully Bella," he said once they were out of earshot from the rest of the public.

"How are you feeling Bells," Rose added.

"I don't know," she replied. She didn't want to worry Rosalie, but she couldn't lie either. Adrenaline was still coursing through her veins and all she wanted to do was lay down and sleep, preferably for the rest of her life.

"How's it looking?" Emmett turned to Mr. Jenks.

"Great! We've guaranteed a win with Bella's testimony."

"What about all that crap she spewed about Edward and that worthless dog?"

"She may be known as a great lawyer in New York, but this is Forks county. Chief Swan was held in high esteem by everyone here, including Judge Ericson. He didn't take her crap, whatever her defense was it backfired."

"So it's done right? She doesn't have to go through this shit anymore?" Rosalie asked, her arm around Bella's shoulder keeping her close like a mother would.

"Well, it would be wrong of me to say yes, but considering the massacre that happened in there I'd say the jury will come up with a verdict in a couple of days."

"Great, fantastic, can we take her home now?"

"Please!" Jenks moved out of the way to allow the trio to pass through the back door. Completely bypassing the media frenzy outside of the small courthouse.

Emmett left the women alone for a second as ran to bring the car around. Rosalie pulled Bella closer into her arms, the woman in question looking as if she were about to topple over. Her psyche, no doubt, having been bruised enough for the day.

Rosalie could see Emmett rounding the corner and she began to steer Bella towards the vehicle. As she opened the door for her Rosalie could make the outline of what appeared to be Edward Cullen. And like any other mother, her instinct to protect Bella flared. She closed the door quickly not wanting the already fragile Bella to notice him. A couple of words to Emmett and she ran right up to the man. If he could even be called that.

"You got some nerve," she began.

"Rosalie please," Edward begged.

"Please! Please! Did Bella say the same when she asked for your understanding before you threw her out? Did you listen to her? Did you? Or did you callously dispose of her like a spoiled child does with old toys?"

The words cut Edward down in size. How could he refute her words when the truth rang clear in his ears? He had tossed her from his parents home without so much as hearing her words. He'd seen her cry and had he been honest with himself, he'd have acknowledged that heartbreak had been written on her face.

"You are an imbecile. She deserves better," Rosalie turned to leave but was stopped by a hand on her arm.

She had expected to turn and face Edward only to be surprised by a small woman with short hair. Her focus had been solely placed on Edward that she had bypassed the four strangers behind him.

"Rosalie, right?"

"You are," despite her defense posture her voice carried none of the anger Rosalie directed at Edward.

"Alice Cullen-Whitlock, pleased to meet you," Alice hugged the woman who'd been yelling at her brother a moment earlier.

"Cullen? I've met enough Cullen's to last me a life time. If you'll excuse me."

In the minute it had taken Alice to introduce herself, Edward had recovered his senses and ran after Rosalie.

"Please, I only want to talk her." Edwards pain visible.

Something gnawed at Rosalie's chest when she looked at him. Perhaps it was the surprise of seeing that Edward had been affected. It was easier for her to think of him as a detached and empty human being. Someone too cold and void an any emotion. But this man, in front of her, the agony that radiated off of him was almost tangible.

She remembered then the young girl too old for her age that was close fainting in a car with her husband. She steeled her resolve once again, channeling the anger she'd felt when she first saw him.

"You've done enough," her voice ice cold and no longer as loud as it had been. "I don't know what you expect will happen. I don't know what you've come looking for, her forgiveness. It doesn't matter. Leave her alone."

For a moment she glanced at the older couple behind Edward, she saw no family resemblance, but the worry on their faces made it clear they were his parents.

"Rose, I need to talk to her," Edward started. "She needs to know how-"

"No! You've caused that girl so much harm. She was broken when she came back from New York. What you and your family did to her...You're all supposed to be this giving and generous family," her rage no longer contained. "You saw her. Bella has been through so much in her life and risen above it. You don't deserve her and if you believed that heinous mans lies you never did. You and your family should leave." Rosalie turned to leave one last time rushing to her car.

As Rosalie closed the door behind her, she was glad to see Bella was asleep. She raised her gaze, staring at her husband, wondering whether she had done the right thing.

Who was she to turn away Edward? In truth, only Bella could do that.

However, as soon as she'd seen him, Rosalie had to restrain herself from clawing his eyes out. They were, after all, surrounded by police officials. Her words to Edward were meant to cut and break down and warn. A mother's warning.

She had not taken into account if it was her place to admonish the man, he'd done nothing to her directly, it was seeing what Bella had gone through over the past 15 weeks that had made her move. Protect. It was all she wanted to do.

Rosalie had seen devastation flicker across Edwards eyes and behind the pain she'd seen something else. Something resembling determination. Perhaps Bella would get to turn him away herself. If it was what she chose.

In the courtroom, Carlisle and Esme, ushered their son to the car they'd rented. Alice and Jasper gave him space and left on their own. Edward remained quiet through the entire ride, lost in his own thoughts.

As they pulled up to their destination, Carlisle tugged on his sons arm, Esme walked inside allowing them some space.

"You'll see her son. You know where she lives," his fathers kind words steeled his determination. He'd stay here as long as he needed. Bella was worth it.


End file.
